Um die Ehre und mehr
by Demetra
Summary: Um eine marode Quidditch-Mannschaft zu trainieren, braucht es einen Coach, der sich von nichts und niemandem einschüchtern läßt


Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner.. Inhalt: Um eine marode Quidditch-Mannschaft aufzubauen, braucht es Zeit, Talent, Humor und einen Coach, der sich von nichts und niemandem einschüchtern lässt  
  
  
  
Um die Ehre und mehr  
  
"Oh Mann", sagte Harry Potter und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Die anderen Spieler des Teams, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred und George Weasely, Cassandra Claire und Serena Wilkens, starrten vor sich hin. Cassandra und Serena hatten soeben ihr erstes Spiel verloren und Harry hätte ihnen gewünscht, dass es besser ausgegangen wäre. Schlamm triefte von ihren Haaren, ihren Umhängen und den Quidditch-Besen. "Seit Wood weg ist, haben wir keine Chance mehr." Da im letzten Jahr die Quidditch-Meisterschaft aufgrund des Trimagischen Turniers ausgefallen war, hatte Wood, der seine siebte Klasse absolviert hatte, die Leitung des Team an die Weasley-Zwillinge abgegeben, die ihren Job zwar mit großer Begeisterung, aber mangelnder Sachkenntnis taten. Harry und Serena waren die jüngsten Spieler im Team. Serena war eine kleine, pummelige Zweitklässlerin, die auf ihrem Besen erstaunlich flink war und Cassandra groß und kräftig. Aber das alles hatte ihnen nicht geholfen. Slytherin hatte sie in den Boden gestampft. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an das zufriedene Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, dem feindlichen Sucher, einem gleichaltrigen Jungen mit blondem, schmierigem Haar und ebensolchem Grinsen. "Wir müssen etwas tun", schlug George eher hilflos vor. Sie standen in den Umkleiden in einem Kreis, so als wollten sie etwas beschwören, was schon verloren war. "Wir könnten Madama Hooch fragen, ob sie uns ein paar Tipps gibt." "Vergiss es." Alicia warf ihre langen Haare zurück. "Sie muss unparteiisch sein. Und so leid es mir tut, Jungs, bei uns ist dieses Jahr nicht mehr viel los. Unser Abschluss steht bevor und wir haben keine Zeit für das Spiel." "Motivation!" brüllt Fred. "Das ist es, was uns fehlt." "Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig motivieren", sagte Harry resigniert und polierte mit dem Ärmel an seinem Besen, einem Feuerblitz. "Dazu kennen wir uns zu gut. Wir können uns nichts mehr vormachen. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen: sie haben immer die neuesten Besen." Schritte erklangen hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich um. Im Eingang der Umkleide stand der allseits unbeliebte Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, die Arme verschränkt, an seiner Seite die Mitglieder des Slytherin- Teams. Alle grinsten breit, bis auf Snape, der sich selten bis nie eine menschliche Regung entlocken ließ. "Nettes Spiel, Potter", sagte Snape mit seiner tiefen, glatten Stimme, in der deutliche Selbstzufriedenheit auszumachen war. "Viel Glück für den Rest der Saison. Sie können es brauchen." Harry hatte ein Déjà-Vu. Doch dieses Mal konnte er, anders als im ersten Schuljahr, Snapes Worten nicht mit ungeschränktem Optimismus entgegentreten. Zum Glück sahen die Slytherins das nicht mehr, denn sie rauschten wie ein Mann davon. "Oh, Mann", sagte Katie Bell. "Ich hasse sie." Eine kleine Stimme räusperte sich. "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee", sagte Serena Wilkens und wurde rot, als sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Doch sie wurde selbstsicherer, je mehr sie erzählte und als sie endete, wurde sie noch einmal rot, weil ihr alle auf die Schulter klopften.  
  
"Professor!" Severus Snape hob den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der keuchend durch die Halle gelaufen war und nun vor dem Lehrertisch stand. Snape hatte an diesem Nachmittag Hausaufgabenaufsicht in der großen Halle und war für jede Störung dankbar, auch wenn er das Draco nicht merken ließ. "Es ist nicht nötig, zu schreien, Mr. Malfoy, ich höre noch ganz gut", sagte er säuerlich. "Was gibt es?" "Die.die Gryffindors.." Draco schnappte nach Luft und die Farbe, die sein sonst bleiches Gesicht bekam, wirkte unheilverkündend. "Sie.sie haben einen Trainer engagiert. Für Quidditch!" Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er war seit einigen Jahren stellvertretender Schiedsrichter beim Quidditch und kannte sich im Regelwerk recht gut aus. Er kannte keine Vorschrift, die es einem Schulteam verbot, eine Person von außerhalb als Coach zu engagieren. Dennoch erhob er sich. "Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Wo sind sie?" "Auf dem Feld, Sir. Sitzen im Kreis und halten sich an den Händen. Völlig verrückt, wenn Sie mich fragen!" Ich habe Dich aber nicht gefragt, dachte Severus und winkte Mr. Flich, den Hausmeister der Schule, heran, der schon seit einiger Zeit in der Halle herumschlich. "Übernehmen Sie kurz die Aufsicht." Er bat nicht, sondern befahl und verließ die Halle in seinem gewohnt forschen Schritt. Draco stolperte hinter ihm her, er wollte sich anscheinend nichts entgehen lassen. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag, und obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, brachte doch ein frischer Wind Abkühlung. Severus blinzelte ins Licht. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er Tage mochte. Die Nacht hatte nur drei Farben. Schwarz, Weiß und Grau. Mehr brauchte sein Bild der Welt nicht. Das Quidditch-Feld war leer bis auf das Gryffindor-Team, das tatsächlich, wie Draco es gesagt hatte, im Kreis saß. Neben ihnen stand eine energische wirkende Frau und erzählte etwas, das vom Wind fortgetragen wurde. Irgendwann bemerkte sie ihn und verstummte. Die Gryffindors schienen daraufhin aus einer Art Erstarrung zu erwachen und sprangen auf, umringten die Frau, so als wollten sie sie beschützen. Severus fand das rührend, aber reichlich naiv. Doch die neue Trainerin schien gar nicht gewillt zu sein, sich beschützen zu lassen. Sie trat einen Schritt aus den Reihen ihrer Schützlinge hervor. Sie war klein und schmal, trug eine ovale Brille und hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die ebenso widerspenstig erschienen, wie die von Harry Potter, der ihn im übrigen ansah, als werde er gleich Punkteabzüge verteilen. "Mein Name ist Snape", stellte er sich kurz vor, als er vor der Trainerin stehen blieb. "Wie ich sehe, kann Gyffindor allein kein Spiel mehr führen." Er maß die Trainerin mit einem bewusst abschätzenden Blick, um sie zu verunsichern. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass es aus Gründen der Fairness akzeptabel ist, dass Sie sie trainieren. Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen müssen." Der Blick, den sie zurückschickte, war ebenso abschätzend wie seiner. Sie verschränkte die Arme und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Seraphina Damaris. Dumbledore hat mir schon gesagt, dass Sie protestieren würden, Professor Snape." Freundlich nickte sie einem Mädchen im Team der Gryffindors zu, das sich hinter George Weasley versteckte. "Meine Nichte informierte mich darüber, dass das Team Hilfe braucht und dieses ehrliche Angebot hat mich überzeugt, ihnen ein wenig Beistand zukommen zu lassen. Die anderen Hauslehrer habe ich bereits gesprochen. Ich habe Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout freigestellt, sich auch Trainer zu engagieren, aber sie haben abgelehnt. Das gleiche Angebot mache ich Ihnen auch, Professor Snape." Jetzt war es an ihr, eine Botschaft zu senden, die nicht allein von ihren Worten transportiert wurde. "Wenn Sie also denken, dass Slytherin einen Ausbilder braucht. ." "Lächerlich", schnaubte er. "Das Team meines Hauses wird Gryffindor besiegen, auch ohne Hilfe fremde Hilfe." "Sind Sie bereit, darauf zu wetten, Professor?" forderte sie ihn ungerührt heraus und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Snape sah, wie die Schüler zusammenzuckten. Sie schienen zu denken, dass Miss Damaris nicht wusste, was sie tat. Tatsächlich wusste sie es ganz genau. Wenn er ablehnte, würde Gryffindor ihn als Drückeberger darstellen, der seinem eigenen Team nicht traute. Wenn er annahm, hatte er immerhin eine geringe Chance, die Wette zu gewinnen. Er schlug ein. Harry Potter bekam große Augen und die Weasley- Zwillinge starrten ihn an, als habe er aus Versehen Gryffindor Punkte verliehen. "Gut. Um was wetten wir?" "Ist mir gleich", sagte Severus und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Hinter ihm erklang Miss Damaris Stimme, die die Schüler bat, als Zeugen für diesen historischen Moment aufzutreten und ihr zu helfen, sich gute Bedingungen für die Wette einfallen zu lassen. Severus schnaubte. Dann warf er Draco Malfoy, der immer noch neben ihm herlief, einen eisigen Blick zu. Der Junge verstand es und trat den taktischen Rückzug an.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen gewann Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff mit 170 zu 150, aber verlor gegen Slytherin. Damit zeichnete sich ab, dass das Haus nur noch eine Chance hatte, den Pokal zu gewinnen. Dementsprechend motiviert waren die Ravenclaws, als das Spiel gegen Gryffindor anstand. Ron Weasley, ein großer Quidditch-Fan, murmelte orakelhaft vor sich hin, Gryffindor solle sich in Acht nehmen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er seinen besten Freund darauf ansprach, was genau Sera Damaris dem Team beibrachte, schenkte Harry ihm nur ein wissendes Lächeln und wechselte das Thema. Ron wurde halbwegs verrückt und als sich an einem gleißend hellen Aprilmorgen alle Schüler zu dem Spiel Gryffindor-Ravenclaw im Stadion versammelten, hockte Ron als reinstes Nervenbündel auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors. Hermine Granger, die neben ihm saß und einen goldenen und roten Schal um den Hals gelegt hatte, gab ihre Versuche, ihm ein vernünftiges Wort zu entlocken, irgendwann entnervt auf. Stattdessen beobachtete sie gespannt, wie Madame Hooch das Spielfeld betrat, die Kiste mit den Bällen unter dem Arm, in der anderen Hand ihr Besen. Die silberne Pfeife, die um ihren Hals hing, wirkte wie eine wertvolle Trophäe. Die Spieler der Ravenclaws befanden sich schon in der Luft und zischten hin und her, während Gryffindor noch auf sich warten ließ. Irgendwann öffnete sich dann ihr Tor und sie stoben, allen voran Harry Potter, hinaus. Madam Hooch rief die Captains der beiden Teams zusammen, mahnte ein faires Spiel an und gab dann den Quaffel frei. Jubel brandete um Hermine auf, als Alicia Spinnet den Ball fing und davonschoss, in Richtung des gegnerischen Tores. "Hier ist noch Platz", hörte Hermine eine ihr bekannte Stimme sagen. Professor McGonagall, ihre Hauslehrerin, und natürlich begeisterter Fan ihrer Schützlinge, betrat die Tribüne. Obwohl sie eine streng wirkte und reserviert war, kam es vor, dass sie im Lauf eines besonders spannenden Spielzuges aufsprang und die Spieler laut anfeuerte. Das machte sie für Hermine ungemein sympathisch. Ihr folgte eine hübsche Frau in einem gold- gelben Umhang, auf dem der Gryffindor-Löwe prangte. Ihre Frisur hätte Hermines Mutter, eine elegante und stilsichere Zahnärztin, als Sturmfrisur bezeichnet. Sie strahlte Freundlichkeit aus, und zusammen mit ihrem guten Aussehen erschien ihr Makel geradezu bedeutungslos. Sie humpelte und als sie sich setzte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht, so als habe sie Schmerzen. Minerva McGonagall setzte sich neben sie und sie begannen, das Spiel zu beobachten. Hermine drehte den Kopf auch wieder in Richtung des Feldes, nur konnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht ganz darauf lenken. Das war also die neue Trainerin. Sie konnte es nur sein, denn obwohl sie kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war doch eine grobe Beschreibung durchgesickert. Malfoy hatte sie als hässliche, verkrüppelte Vettel bezeichnet, Fred Weasley als göttliche Offenbarung. Die Wahrheit lag irgendwo in der Mitte. "Tor für Gryffindor!" hieß es auf einmal. Hermine jubelte und Ron kippte vor Erleichterung beinahe von der Bank. Tatsächlich spielte das Team wie besessen und der Aufschrei der Freude sollte die Zuschauer noch einige Male von den Bänken reißen. Schließlich, nach nervenzerreißenden zwei Stunden, fing Harry den goldenen Schnatz direkt vor der Tribüne der Slytherins und das Spiel endete 90 zu 270. Hermine jauchzte und warf sich Ron in die Arme, der sie mit etwas verwirrten Blick auffing. "Wunderbar", rief sie. "Sie sind wieder in Bestform!" "Mmmh, ich weiß nicht", unkte Ron und Hermine zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht und ließ ihn los. Sie wollte zu Seraphina Damaris gehen und ihr gratulieren, doch der Platz neben Minerva McGonagall, die ein Ende eines Gryffindor-Flagge in die Hand gedrückt bekam, war wieder leer.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Madame Pomfrey und bestrich Seras Bein mit einer durchsichtigen Salbe, die angenehm kühl war und den Schmerz für eine kurze Zeit zugunsten völliger Taubheit beendete. "Aber da kann ich nicht viel tun." "Ist schon gut", seufzte Sera. "Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das erwartet. Im Krankenhaus hat man mir begreiflich gemacht, dass eine Fluch- Verletzung oftmals durch keinen Zauber vollkommen zu heilen ist. " Sie stand von dem Bett auf, auf das sie sich für die Dauer der Behandlung gelegt hatte, und zog ihre Hosen und Stiefel wieder an. Madame Pomfrey räumte den Wandschirm weg, der Sera vor neugierigen Blicken beschützt hatte und drückte ihrer Patientin den Tiegel mit der Salbe in die Hand. "Ich habe gehört, dass Sie die Gryffindors trainieren. Waren Sie selbst einmal Spielerin?" erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester mitfühlend. In Seras Innerem zog sich etwas zusammen. "Ja", sagte sie kurzangebunden. "Jetzt nicht mehr." Sie verließ die Krankenstation mit jenem Gefühl, dem sie zu entkommen sein glaubte. Ihr Bein pochte dumpf, als sie eine Treppe bewältigte. Sie war ihrer Nichte dankbar, dass sie ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, für ein paar Monate nach Hogwarts zu kommen und die Kinder und Jugendlichen zu trainieren. Auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer Verletzung nie wieder ein ruppiges Duell auf Besen austragen würde, erfüllte sie ihr Aufenthalt mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Die Schüler kamen ihr mit Offenheit entgegen und waren dankbare Zuhörer. Keinen von ihnen schien ihre Verletzung zu stören. Zuhause war es anders. Ihre Familie behandelte sie wie ein rohes Ei und die ganze Zeit hatte sie zu hören bekommen, wie arm sie doch dran sei. Eine so hoffnungsvolle Laufbahn zerstört. Natürlich hatte sie Quidditch geliebt. Aber irgendwann hatten alle angefangen, nur noch ihre Karriere zu sehen und nicht mehr sie selbst. Alle, ihre Mutter, ihre Schwester und Samuel. Eigentlich sollte sie dankbar sein, dass es so gekommen war. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr nur eine Spielerin auf dem Weg nach oben. Sie war wieder sie selbst. Und sie wollte das Mitgefühl der anderen nicht mehr. Wütend bog sie um eine Ecke und prallte in eine Gruppe Slytherins, unter ihnen der blonde Junge, der stets in der Nähe von Professor Snape, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, zu finden war. Er war flankiert von zwei größeren Jungen, beide bullig und grob gebaut, so als habe ein unbegabter Künstler ein paar kräftige Gliedmaßen ohne Sinn zusammengesetzt. Nach den dreien kamen noch einige Schüler, die sie verächtlich anblickten. Sera versuchte, es zu übersehen, doch dann bekam sie einen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie taumeln ließ. Sie fing sich wieder und atmete durch. Hinter ihr waren keine Schüler mehr zu sehen. Nach einer kleinen Pause betrat sie die nahe Treppe, doch in dem Moment fühlte sie, wie etwas von hinten ihr verletztes Bein traf. Der Schmerz war stechend und sie wäre die Treppe hinuntergefallen, wenn sie sich nicht an einer Fensternische hätte abstützen können. Sie kämpfte sich zurück in den Stand. Einer der Schüler musste sie zweimal angegriffen haben, das war ihr klar. Doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dieses unangenehme Erlebnis wegzustecken. Sie hatte keine Beweise gegen die Slytherins und konnte auch nicht mit Professor Snape über das Verhalten seiner Schützlinge sprechen. Eher würde sie freiwillig von der nächsten Zinne springen.  
  
Es war kurz vor der Zubettgehzeit und Professor Snape streifte durch die Gänge, um die Schüler zu ermahnen, es sich nicht einfallen zu lassen, nach 10 noch durch das Schloss zu rennen. Ein Grund für Ron und Hermine, sich leise zu unterhalten, als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Flügel machten. Irgendwann blieb Hermine stehen. "Sag mal, hörst Du das auch, Ron? Da ist jemand im Musikzimmer!"" "Also, ich höre nichts." Wider Willen lauschte Ron und nahm tatsächlich leise Töne wahr, die durch den Korridor klangen. Das Musikzimmer war in einem der Türme untergebracht und früher der Unterrichtsraum für Sphärenharmonie gewesen. Doch dieses Fach war den Rationalisierungsmaßnahmen des Ministeriums zum Opfer gefallen, wie er von Professor Sinistra erfahren hatte. Hermine zerrte Ron am Arm hinter sich her und sie eilten die nächste Treppe hinauf. "Oh Mann, was ist so spannend, wenn jemand Musik macht?" maulte er. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden im Zimmer gehört", erklärte Hermine, als sie den Absatz erreichten. "Das finde ich reichlich seltsam." Sie schlichen durch den düsteren Gang, der die drei Turmzimmer miteinander verband. Die Tür ganz am Ende war halb geöffnet, mattes Kerzenlicht schimmerte aus dem Zimmer hervor, verbunden mit den leidenschaftlichen Tönen. "Das ist ein Muggel-Klavier", flüsterte Ron. "Dad hat einmal eines mit nach Hause gebracht, um herauszufinden, wie es funktionierte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man solche Musik damit machen kann." Hermine nickte nur. Das Musikstück schlug sie in ihren Bann und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ihr Vater spielte auch Klavier, aber nicht so gut wie die unbekannte Person im Musikzimmer. Spontan bekam sie Lust, ebenfalls ein Instrument zu lernen, nur um so etwas Wunderschönes zu schaffen. "Was glauben Sie, was Sie beide hier tun?" erkundigte sich Snapes kalte Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermine und Ron fuhren schuldbewusst zusammen. Sie hatten nicht aufgepasst und wussten, dass sie den Preis für ihr Verhalten zahlen würden. Hermine bemerkte, dass Snape erstaunlich leise sprach. Also schien die Musik auch auf ihn zu wirken. "Wer ist in dem Zimmer?" "Wissen wir nicht", würgte Ron hervor. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich mit dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke anzulegen und zog es vor, so wenig wie möglich zu sagen, aus dem Snape ihm einen Strick drehen konnte. Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen, er strebte durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Das Klavierspiel verstummte, Snape erstarrte und Ron warf Hermine einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Sie schlossen trotz allem zu ihrem Lehrer auf und warfen einen Blick durch den Türrahmen ins Innere des Raumes. Miss Damaris stand vor dem schwarzen Flügel und blickte den Eindringlingen entgegen. Sie hatte sich wohl bei Snapes Eintreten erhoben und langte nach dem Stock, der neben ihr an dem Klavier lehnte. Mit undurchsichtiger Miene humpelte sie auf Snape zu. Als sie Hermine entdeckte, lächelte sie kurz. Hermine hatte aus der Gerüchteküche des Schlosses heraushören können, dass sich ein paar Slytherins den "Spaß" erlaubt hatte, die Trainerin mit einem Fluch zu beschießen. Die Folge schien zu sein, dass sich ihre Verletzung verschlimmert hatte und sie auf den Stock zurückgreifen musste. "Guten Abend, Professor. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte die Tür schließen sollen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass die Schüler hier oben sind", erklärte sie. Hermine fragte sich, warum Miss Damaris das behauptete und auch Ron sah verwirrt aus. "Ich werde jedem fünfzig Punkte abziehen", konterte Snape kühl. "Und ich wüsste nicht, wieso es Ihre Schuld sein sollte." "Eine Muse", sagte Hermine laut und erschrak, als Snape zu ihr herumfuhr. Er schien sie und Ron vergessen haben. Auf einmal war der Gedanke aufgetaucht. Eine Frau, die andere Menschen hervorragend beeinflussen konnte und ein fast magisches Talent in den Bereichen Sport und Musik besaß. "Sie ist eine Muse." "Ganz ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Sie haben eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe." Snape sah aus, als habe er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, als Miss Damaris Hermines Verdacht bestätigt hatte. "Muse", wiederholte er langsam. Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass die Anziehungskraft ihrer Musik tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass Ron und Hermine gegen die Schulbestimmung verboten hatten. Er konnte keine Rechtfertigung finden, um dagegen zu argumentieren und seinen Standpunkt erst recht nicht vor Dumbledore aufrechterhalten, der die Punktabzüge in letzter Zeit persönlich kontrollierte. "Gut", murmelte er. "Ich werde mich beim Schulleiter über Sie beschweren, Miss Damaris. Ihre Kräfte haben negative Auswirkungen auf das Betragen der Schüler." An Hermine und Ron gewandt, fuhr er fort: "Sie beide sind in 5 Minuten in Ihren Schlafsälen." Dann verließ er den Raum und ging die Treppe hinunter. Als seine Schritte verklangen, seufzte Sera leise. "Das könnte Ärger geben. Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, Ihr kommt ungeschoren aus der Sache heraus." "Tut uns sehr leid." Ron hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden. Er sah sie bewundernd an. "Ich habe noch nie eine Muse getroffen. Und erst recht keine, die Quidditch trainiert." "Nun ja." Miss Damaris lächelte verschwörerisch. "Eigentlich bin ich keine richtige Muse. Meine Mutter ist eine. Ich habe ein paar ihrer Talente geerbt, aber ich bin nicht so gut wie sie. So, und jetzt ab ins Bett mit Ihnen." Ohne Widerwort ließen Hermine und Ron sie allein.  
  
"Ich dachte, Sie wollten sich beschweren, Professor." Sera nutzte ihre Chance, als sie Snape zwei Tage später im Hof des Schlosses traf. Der düstere Mann, dem stets jeder aus dem Weg ging, verharrte, als sie sich näherte, was Sera seltsam rücksichtvoll fand. "Ich habe umdisponiert", teilte er ihr mit. "Ich denke, ich bewahre Schweigen über den gestrigen Vorfall. Zum Ausgleich für die fehlgeleiteten Handlungen meiner Schüler." "Sie wissen davon?" rutschte es Sera erbost heraus. "Und Sie haben nichts unternommen!?" Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Gesicht, ein Lächeln, das er sich antrainiert haben musste, um andere Menschen eine rasche Abfuhr zu erteilen. "Ich bin der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ich habe die Interessen meiner Schüler zu wahren." Sera war fassungslos. Sie hatte in feines Gespür für die Persönlichkeit anderer Menschen und so ahnte sie, dass hinter der harten Fassade des Lehrers etwas Tiefes, Düsteres schlummerte, allerdings war es ihr in diesem Moment herzlich egal. "Sind das Ihre Mittel, um den Pokal zu gewinnen? Ich hätte sterben können!" "Man mir versichert, dass es lediglich ein harmloser Fluch war", blockte Snape ab und klang nicht mehr so überzeugt wie vor ein paar Momenten. "Auf einer steilen Wendeltreppe? Er hat mir mein Bein unter dem Körper wegknicken lassen." Snape verschränkte die Arme. "Mr. Malfoy behauptet, Ihnen nur einen Stoß in den Rücken versetzt zu haben." "Den habe ich ebenfalls gespürt. Aber keine 30 Sekunden später, als ich die Treppe betrat, wurde ich erneut angegriffen." Snape wirkte nachdenklich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als vergleiche er die Aussagen der Beteiligten und käme zu keiner eindeutigen Lösung. "Ich gebe zu, dass Mr. Malfoy keinerlei Sympathien für Sie hegt, aber ich denke nicht, dass er mörderische Absichten hat. Warum haben Sie mir nichts schon vorher davon erzählt? Oder Dumbledore?" "Ich erinnere mich an einen gewissen Wettstreit, der zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrscht und in dem Sie und ich nicht unbeteiligt sind. Man soll mir nicht vorwerfen können, ich würde versuchen, Slytherin auf irgendeine Weise auszubooten." Im Nachhinein kam Sera ihre Denkweise vollkommen schwachsinnig vor, doch sie sah Snapes Augen für eine Sekunde aufblitzen. Er schien ihr ein wenig Achtung für ihr Verhalten entgegenzubringen. Er war nicht gerade für seine Fairness bekannt, aber er schien doch ein Gefühl für Ehre zu haben. "Haben Sie Feinde, Miss Damaris?" Seine Frage überraschte sie nicht. Sie hob ihren Stock in einer demonstrativen Geste und antwortete so neutral wie möglich: "Was glauben Sie, Professor? Das dies hier ein Arbeitunfall war? Oder dass ich unglücklich vom Besen gefallen bin?" In dem kaum sichtbaren Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erkannte sie, dass er so etwas tatsächlich angenommen hatte. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte Sera und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn man mich umbringt, hat Slytherin noch eine Chance gegen Gryffindor." Sie ging davon und fühlte seinen nachdenklichen Blick in ihrem Rücken.  
  
Severus blickte Miss Damaris hinterher und war zugegebenermaßen besorgt. Zum einen, weil sie auf Fair-Play bestand und ihn, der nur allzu gern unerlaubte Prioritäten setzte, damit stehen ließ wie einen ungezogenen Jungen. Zum anderen glaubte er Draco Malfoy. Der Junge war vieles, ein Denunziant und Großmaul, aber sicher kein Lügner. Miss Seraphina Damaris hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem. Er hatte sich bei Dumbledore über sie informiert und erfahren, dass sie eine steile Karriere im Quidditch gemacht hatte. Der Angriff auf sie erfolgte während einem Übungsspiel für die englische Oberliga, das sich bis in die Nacht erstreckt hatte. Ein Fluch hatte sie getroffen und aus einer Höhe von 15 Metern zu Boden geworfen. Drei Monate wusste man nicht, ob sie überleben würde, aber schließlich gelang es den Ärzten im Hospital für magische Krankheiten, sie zu retten. Doch die Wirkung des Fluchs hatte niemals völlig aufgehört. Severus dachte an ihr Gesicht, in dem sich körperlicher und seelsicher Schmerz zeigten, die sich nie ganz verwischen ließen. Sie schien jeden Tag einen Kampf gegen die Welt und gegen sich selbst auszufechten, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Er hatte Dumbledore noch nichts von den beunruhigenden Ereignissen zugetragen. Der Schulleiter hatte genug zu tun und musste sich nicht auch noch mit unbewiesenen Verdächtigungen beschäftigen. Severus beschloss, Seraphina - was für ein Name - in den Augen zu behalten. Diese Frau schien das Unglück notorisch anzuziehen. Schließlich wollte auch er ein Fair-Play bis zum Schluss - bis Slytherin gewonnen hatte. Miss Grangers Vermutung, dass Seraphina eine Muse war, hatte ihn überrascht. Zu dumm, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Sie besaß das Talent, andere Menschen allein durch ihre Anwesenheit zu Höchstleistungen zu motivieren. Vermutlich war sie auch eine Empathin, wie es die meisten Musen. Dass eine Frau ihrer Spezies, die magisch eher unbegabt war, Quidditch gespielt hatte, anstatt den Weg zu gehen, der allen Musen vorbestimmt war - das Leben für andere - , nötigte ihm Respekt ab. Es musste sie bedrücken, ihre Lebensvorstellung aufgeben zu müssen. Die Talente einer Muse besaß sie. Er dachte an ihr wildes, todtrauriges Klavierspiel, das ihn wider Willen beeindruckt hatte. Jeder Mensch, der sie kannte, musste automatisch zu ihr Kontakt suchen, um seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu fördern. Von Seraphina ging unbestritten eine einzigartige Ausstrahlung aus, die selbst ihn nicht kalt ließ. Was ihn störte, war, dass er nicht wusste, wie weit ihre Gabe ihn beeinflusste und wie viel eigenes Interesse ihm an ihr lag. Es war nicht zu bestreiten: sie war einsam in jeder Ansammlung von Menschen. So wie er.  
  
Der Sieg der Hufflepuffs über die Slytherins wurde groß gefeiert, denn nun war alles wieder offen. Die Hälfte der Spiele war gespielt und Slytherin hatte zwei Male gesiegt, die anderen Häuser jeweils einmal. Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres sollte das entscheidende Spiel stattfinden, die Partie Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw war aus dem Rennen, das das Haus dreimal verloren hatte. Slytherin war eindeutig Finalteilnehmer - aber welches andere Haus es schaffen würde, war noch nicht klar. Wilde Spekulationen kursierten und Fred und George Weasley versuchten Ron zu überreden, als mobiles Wettbüro zu fungieren, was Ron dankend ablehnte. Er hatte schon Dutzende von Hausregeln gebrochen, dann musste es nicht auch noch diejenige über Glücksspiel sein. Das Gryffindor-Team übte jeden Tag unter Miss Damaris Aufsicht und Harry musste zugeben, dass er selten in besserer Form gewesen war. Seine Freunde hatten ihm inzwischen erklärt, dass die Trainerin eine Muse war, doch wenn er es genau betrachtete, fühlte er sich von ihr nicht zu irgendetwas gedrängt, wie Hermine es ihm mit dem Klavierspiel beschrieben hatte. Miss Damaris war eine fähige Quidditch-Trainerin und verstand viel von Menschen. Das war ihr Hauptvorteil. Sie hatte ihnen Entspannungstaktiken beigebracht ebenso wie gewagte Flugmanöver. Harrys Wronski-Bluff funktionierte einwandfrei, fast wie der, den er im vergangenen Jahr bei Viktor Krum auf der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. Eines Nachtmittags lagen alle Spieler völlig ausgepowert auf dem Rasen. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel und sie hatten seit Stunden nichts anderes gemacht als Pässe zu werfen. "Müde?" hörte Harry die Stimme der Trainerin durch einen Schleier der Hitze, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte. Obwohl Miss Damaris nie auf einen Besen stieg, rannte sie auf dem Boden eine Menge herum. In diesem Moment stützte sie sich etwas schwerer auf ihren Stock als üblich. "Gut, dann erlöse ich Sie jetzt alle. Schluss für heute!" Die Spieler mobilisierten überraschend schnell ihre restlichen Kräfte und stürmten in Richtung des Schlosses davon, um sich unter die Dusche zu begeben und den Staub abzuwaschen. Harry war der Letzte, der sich aufrappelte. Ihm brannte noch eine Frage auf den Lippen. "Ist Ihnen eigentlich aufgefallen, dass ständig ein paar Slytherins hinter Ihnen herumschleichen?" erkundigte er sich bei seiner Trainerin und wies mit dem Daumen auf zwei schwarze Gestalten, die sich im Schatten einer Tribüne verbargen. Miss Damaris stutzte und blickt in die angegebene Richtung. ". Ich vermute, Snape hat sie entweder auf mich angesetzt, um etwas über meine Taktik herauszufinden oder... ." Sie verstummte, und Harry fragte sich, was die Alternative war, die ihr anscheinend soeben aufgegangen zu sein schien. "Mr. Potter, entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe etwas zu klären." So schnell hatte Harry seine Trainerin noch nie den Weg von Quidditch-Feld hinauf ins Schloss zurücklegen sehen. Und die beiden Slytherins folgten ihr, obendrein nicht gerade unauffällig.  
  
"Also, was immer Sie sich dabei gedacht habe, vergessen Sie es!" Snape warf Sera einen abschätzenden Blick zu, als sie ihn nach längerer Suche schließlich in seinem Kerker aufspürte. Schwaden lagen in der Luft und er stand in einem durchlöcherten Arbeitskittel vor einem Tisch, auf dem zwei Kessel blubberten und einen penetranten Geruch ausstießen. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Miss Damaris", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Mixturen, denen er vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit zusetzte. Sera kannte sich nicht besonders mit Zaubertränken aus, da es in der Schule ihr schlechtestes Fach gewesen war, doch die Farbe und der süßliche Geruch der Zutat überzeugte sie, dass es Blut sein musste. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und sie hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. Snape sah auf und erkundigte sich barsch. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" "Ich.. ." Sera wankte zum nächsten Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen. "Ich kann kein Blut sehen, tut mir leid." Pflichtschuldig stellte Snape das Blut aus ihrer Sichtweite und beachtete sie dann nicht weiter, als er sich wieder seinen Tränken zuwendete. "Seit Ihrem Unfall?" erkundigte er sich plötzlich, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. In seiner Stimme lag ein unbestimmbarer Klang, der Sera aufhorchen ließ.. "Was wissen Sie davon?" Sie wurde unruhig. Snape mischte sich allzu sehr in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angingen. Erst stellte er ein paar seiner Schüler ab, um sie zu überwachen und dann interessierte er sich auch noch für ihr Privatleben. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie geschmeichelt sein sollte oder anfangen musste, sich Sorgen zu machen. Snape rührte mit einer nervtötenden Seelenruhe in seinen Töpfen. Der konzentrierte Ausdruck seines Gesichts, das einmal nicht zu einer sarkastischen Maske verzogen war, gefiel ihr trotz aller Skepsis. Er hatte schöne Hände, fiel ihr auf und errötete spontan, als sie an den Ausspruch ihrer älteren Schwester erinnerte, dass schöne Hände das Zeichen für ganz andere Qualitäten waren. "Ich kam nicht umhin, etwas über Sie zu erfahren", lautete die ausweichende Antwort, die er irgendwann gab. Sera atmete tief durch. Ihr Unwohlsein verflog, machte aufflammendem Interesse platz. "Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab, Professor." Sie begann, demonstrativ die Fakten aufzuzählen. "Ich werde angegriffen. Sie fragen mich, ob ich Feinde habe. Gruppen von Slytherins behalten mich immer im Auge und wagen es nicht mehr, mich auch nur schief anzusehen. Und dann behaupten Sie, Sie hätten rein gar nichts damit zu tun?" Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. Es machte sie fuchsteufelswild. "Hören Sie, Snape, ich brauche keine Hilfe. Keine Beschützer. Und erst Recht nicht Ihre mitleidigen Zuwendungen. - Und sehen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede, ich bin keine dumme Schülerin, die Sie behandeln können, wie es Ihnen passt." Heftiger als beabsichtigt stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Stock, den sie neben sich an den Stuhl gelehnt hatte. Er konnte doch nicht so völlig teilnahmslos sein, dass er nicht einmal auf ihre Wut reagierte? Tatsächlich dauerte es einige Sekunde, bis er sie ansah, doch es waren nicht Hohn oder Spott, die sie in seinem Blick lesen konnte. Es waren Gefühle von einer Heftigkeit, die sie bei ihm nicht erwartet hätte, offen zu sehen. Mit ein paar langen Schritten und wehender Robe trat er hinter seinem Tisch hervor direkt vor sie. Sie machte eine Schritt zurück, nicht ängstlich, nur überfordert mit diesem Ausbruch aus seiner stoischen Ruhe. Ihr Puls schlug hoch, weil seine furchteinflößende Gestalt wie ein unheilverkündender schwarzer Engel vor ihr aufragte. Er war nicht schön, er war nicht kultiviert und erst recht nicht freundlich. Aber er war vielleicht der erste Erwachsene, der sie als ernstzunehmenden Gegner angesehen und entsprechend behandelt hatte. Dass er sie jetzt für schwach hielt, schmerzte sie. "Wenn Sie denken, dass ich für Sie Mitleid empfinde, dann schlagen Sie sich das aus dem Kopf", sagte Snape kalt, doch seine Ruhe strafte seinen vor unterdrückter Emotion zitternden Schultern Lügen. "Ich empfinde gar nichts. Nur den Wunsch, Sie vor Ihrer eigenen Verblendung zu schützen. Man hat sie mit einem Fluch von Ihrem Besen geholt und nun ein weiteres Mal angegriffen. Und wenn Sie nicht so zänkisch wäre und ständig allen unterstellen würden, dass sie Sie bemitleiden, würden Sie meine Hilfe annehmen können." Sera wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor. Obwohl es ihr nicht leicht war, es zuzugeben, er hatte Recht. Es war falsch von ihr, allzu misstrauisch zu sein, doch es bewahrte sie vor Enttäuschungen. Snapes harsche Zurechtweisung brachte sie an den Rand ihrer Fassung. Als sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, geschah es. Snape glitt in einer schnellen Bewegung zu ihr, umfasste ihre Schultern und küsste sie. Sera konnte für den Moment, in der seine Lippen sie berührten, seine Wut, seine Zweifel und sein Begehren spüren. Sie stieß ihn zurück, doch bevor sie sich auch nur aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen konnte, drehte er sich um und hastete aus dem Kerker.  
  
Er hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren. Es war nur gerechtfertigt, dass er jetzt die Konsequenzen trug. Severus stieg die steile Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch, die Nachricht, die ihm einer der Hauselfen überbracht hatte, noch in der Hand. Es war spät, fast Mitternacht, doch das Klopfen an seiner Tür hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden, so sehr beschäftigten ihn die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage. Was mit der Wette begonnen hatte, weitete sich jetzt zu etwas aus, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er war ihr verfallen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn verrückt. Sie hatten in den Wochen, in denen sie schon in Hogwarts war, kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt und dennoch wusste er, dass sie ihn kannte. Dass sie ihn durchschaute. Und er kam nicht umhin, sie zu beobachten, jede Einzelheit an ihr wahrzunehmen, sich zu fragen, was sie von ihm dachte. Er musste durch ihre Fähigkeiten als Muse in ihren Bann geraten sein. Anders konnte er sein eigenes Verhalten nicht erklären. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Serephina es inzwischen Dumbledore zugetragen. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand. Er erreichte die Tür zum Büro des Direktors, klopfte und trat ein. In dem großen Raum befanden sich zwei Personen. Dumbledore stand neben seinem Schreibtisch, mit einer Teekanne in der Hand und blickte auf, als Severus eintrat. Seraphina saß auf einem Besucherstuhl. Sie trug offensichtlich nicht mehr als Nachtwäsche und einen viel zu großen Mantel, der von Dumbledore stammen musste. Ihre Haare waren noch wirrer als sonst, sie trug keine Brille und die Tasse, in die Dumbledore gerade einen heißen Tee goss, zitterte merklich in ihrer Hand. Sie wirkte vollkommen verstört. Severus erstarrte. Was war geschehen? "Severus", begrüßte ihn der Direktor in einem Tonfall, der ihm augenblicklich davon überzeugte, dass er nicht der Angeklagte war. "Gut, dass Sie hier sind." "Warum die Störung zu dieser Zeit?" erkundigte er sich in neutralem Tonfall. Seraphina blickte zu ihm hoch und er sah, dass sie Angst hatte. Vor ihm? "Es gab einen Zwischenfall in Miss Damaris Räumen." Albus bemühte sich um einen beruhigenden Tonfall, während er die Teekanne zurück auf das Stövchen platzierte, doch er musterte Severus ganz genau. Wie immer wusste der alte Zauberer mehr, als er vorgab. "Das Zimmer wurde verflucht." "Die Wände begannen zu bluten." Seraphins Stimme war tonlos. "Das Blut stieg aus dem Fußboden, den Möbeln, es tropfte von der Decke." Severus atmete tief durch. Obwohl sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machte, wusste er, was sie denken musste. "Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Er war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, erwartete, dass sie Dumbledore alles erzählt hatte, erzählen würde, von dem Kuss, der Phiole mit dem Blut. Doch nichts geschah. Sie klammerte sich an ihrer Teetasse fest und überließ dem Direktor das reden. "Dass Sie beide in einem Wettkampf rivalisieren, wurde mir bereits berichtet. Gänzlich unbekannt war mir jedoch, dass Sie, Severus, Slytherins zu Miss Damaris Bewachung abstellten. Ebenso wenig wusste ich, dass Sie angegriffen wurden, Miss Damaris." Der Schulleiter kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und ließ sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen auf dem hohen Lehnstuhl nieder, der dahinter stand. "Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen beiden. Alles, was in dieser Schule vor sich geht, ist für mich von Wichtigkeit. Ob nun übertriebener Stolz oder Rücksicht, das nächste Mal möchte ich informiert werden, wenn etwas Derartiges geschieht." Seraphinas Kopf sank noch ein Stück weiter nach unten und auch Severus ließ die Schelte nicht völlig kalt. Albus hatte die Fähigkeit, ihn wie einen Erstklässler abzukanzeln, wenn auch nicht mehr so wirkungsvoll wie in der Zeit, in der er wirklich noch Erstklässler gewesen war. "Nichtsdestotrotz, nun ist die Wahrheit heraus und wir müssen überlegen, wie wir Sie schützen, Miss Damaris." "Sie müssen gar nichts tun, Professor", ließ Seraphina verlauten. "Ich werde bis Ende der Saison bleiben und das Team weiter trainieren. Ich habe bereits heute Nachmittag einen Brief nach Hause geschrieben. Mein Verlobter Samuel Harris trifft morgen früh in Hogsmeade ein, wo ich dann bis auf weiteres wohnen werde. Tagsüber wird er mich begleiten." Severus verschränkte die Arme und bemühte sich, ihre Worte so rational wie möglich zu verarbeiten. Natürlich war er froh, dass sie jemanden hatte, der sie beschützte. Dass er nicht diese Person war, hatte den Vorteil, dass er nicht so oft in ihrer Nähe sein würde. Es war natürlich dumm von ihm zu denken, dass eine Frau wie sie nicht gebunden war. Dumbledore wiegte den Kopf. "Wenn Sie glauben, dass Ihnen das als Schutz reicht, dann akzeptiere ich den Vorschlag." Die Skepsis, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war unüberhörbar. Severus empfand ähnlich. Seraphina war keine gute Magierin, sie konnte sich nicht wehren, wenn ihr einziger Beschützer außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Und das war bei einem Gegner, der versucht hatte, sie zweimal umzubringen, zu erwarten. Es lag wohl doch an ihm, sie im Auge zu behalten, falls ihr Verlobter versagte. "Ich werde Mr. Filch benachrichtigen, wir werden die Schule nach anderen Spuren des Attentäters durchsuchen. Severus, würden Sie Miss Damaris zu Poppy bringen? Die Krankenstation dürfte bis morgen früh der sicherste Ort sein." Dumbledore erhob sich wieder, würdig und ernst in seiner dunkelroten, kostbar bestickten Zaubererrobe und verließ den Raum. Fawkes, der Phönix, der auf seiner Stange saß, den Kopf unter die Flügel gesteckt, erwachte und krächzte kurz, als sein Herr an ihm vorbeiging. Dann schlief der Vogel wieder ein und Severus und Seraphina waren allein in dem totenstillen Büro. "Sie glauben, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?" Er musste die Frage, die ihm die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hatte, stellen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll." Seraphina sah müde aus. "Es gibt einige Menschen, die meine Schwächen kennen. Allerdings sind Sie derjenige, der einen Grund hätte, dies gegen mich einzusetzen." "Wegen eines lächerlichen Quidditch-Pokals? Das trauen Sie mir zu?" "Nach dem, was heute Nachmittag geschehen ist, traue ich Ihnen eine Menge zu!" Sie schien über sich selbst erstaunt zu sein, dass sie das totgeschwiegene Thema überhaupt angesprochen hatte. Ihr Tonfall verriet weder Wut noch Anklage, sondern war seltsam gleichgültig. Sie hatte sich anscheinend nichts aus dem Vorfall an sich gemacht, außer den Schluss gezogen, dass er eine potentielle Bedrohung sein konnte. Severus fühlte sich, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen. Seraphina erhob sich und schlang Dumbledores Umhang fester um sich. Sie musste in Panik aus ihrem Zimmer gelaufen sein, ohne daran zu denken, sich etwas anzuziehen, und stand nun auf nackten Füßen vor ihm. Ihr verletztes Bein knickte unter ihr weg, doch bevor sie in den Besucherstuhl zurückfallen konnte, war Severus bei ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, die andere sanft unter ihre Knie und hob sich hoch. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte und den Atem anhielt, doch sie sagte kein Wort und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als er sie vorsichtig die enge Treppe hinuntertrug. Severus bemühte sich, zu ignorieren, dass sie offensichtlich nicht viel unter dem Umhang trug. Ihr warmer Atem strich hin und wieder über sein Gesicht. Irgendwann entspannte sie sich und schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Severus, ein Heiliger zu sein oder zumindest immun gegen weibliches Charisma. Der Weg zur Krankenstation kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch schließlich stieß er die Tür zum Hospital auf, lud seine Last auf dem nächsten Bett ab und klopfte dann an der Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Gemächern, die direkt neben ihrem Einsatzgebiet lagen. Als die Krankenschwester verschlafen öffnete, schilderte er ihr kurz die Lage. Dem Drang, noch einmal nach Seraphina zu sehen, widerstand er und so machte er sich auf, um Dumbledore zu finden und sich mit ihm auf die Suche zu begeben.  
  
"Ärg", machte Ron und tat so, als würde er sich selbst erwürgen. Mit verdrehten Augen taumelte er durch den Gang. "Habt Ihr den gesehen? Sieht aus wieder Gilderoy Lockhart zu seine besten Zeiten." "Tsss", schnaubte Hermine und sah zu Harry herüber, der seinen Besen unter dem Arm trug. Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld, wo das letzte Training vor dem Spiel der Gryffindors gegen die Hufflepuffs stattfinden sollte. Harry hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und Hermine fragte sich, wie es erst in dieser Nacht aussehen sollte. Rons Kaspereien halfen dem jüngsten Sucher in der Geschichte von Hogwarts nicht im Geringsten, sich zu konzentrieren. "Ich fand, er sah gut aus." Gemeint war der Mann, der Miss Damaris seit vier Tagen auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet. "Ja, Du stehst ja auch auf Lockhart!" versuchte Ron noch einen Treffer anzubringen. Hermine überhörte ihn beflissen. Tatsächlich war ihr der Mann aufgefallen. Zuerst hatte man darüber gemunkelt, dass die Trainerin einen Bodyguard angeheuert hatte, um sich zu schützen. Die Tatsachen, dass Flich sich bei ein paar Siebtklässlern über das viele Blut in Miss Damaris Zimmer verplappert hatte, ihr darauf folgender Auszug, Dracos auffälliges Schweigen und der nicht unentdeckt gebliebenen Verfolgungswahn der Slytherins in den vergangenen Tagen wurden in eine Art schulinternen Gerüchtemixer gefüllt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Die wildesten Theorien stammten dieses Mal nicht etwa von den Weasley-Zwillingen, die mit der Behauptung, dass Miss Damaris an einem Zeugenschutzprogramm teilnehmen würde, um einem verrückten Fan zu entkommen, knapp auf dem zweiten Platz gelandet waren. Der Knaller der Woche war Lavender Brown, die jedem erzählte, der es hören wollte - auch diejenigen, die es nicht wissen wollten, wurden informiert - dass Madame Trelawney für Miss Damaris die Karten gelegt hatte. Darin habe sie eine schwarze Gestalt gesehen und Gegner mit doppeltem Gesicht, wie Lavender mit vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme zu berichten wusste. Wenn man nun eins und eins zusammenzog und davon ausging, dass irgendjemand die Slytherins auf die Trainerin angesetzt hatte, dann war die Sache klar: Snape wollte die Wette mit allen Mitteln gewinnen. Und als dann auch noch der ominöse "Bodyguard" aufgetaucht war, schienen endlich alle Protagonisten die Bühne von Madam Trelawneys Prophezeiung betreten zu haben. Hermine glaubte nicht an den Unsinn und als sie und ihre Freunde ins helle Sonnenlicht des Vormittags heraustraten und in Richtung des Spielfeldes gingen, wurde ihre eigene Theorie bestätigt. Sie stieg mit Ron die Treppe zu einer Tribüne hoch, während Harry ins Feld lief. Er war spät dran. Die Tribünen des Spielfeldes waren gut mit Gryffindor-Fans gefüllt, die ihrer Mannschaft zusehen wollten. Colin Creeveys Photoapparat klickte in einem fort und selbst Professor McGonagall hatte es sich in einem der oberen Ränge gemütlich gemacht. Miss Damaris stand mit den Spielern auf dem Rasen und sprach leise mit ihnen. Hermine hatte noch nie gesehen, wie die junge Frau selbst auf einen Besen stieg und vermutete, dass es etwas mit ihrem Unfall zu tun hatte. Es war in der Schule schon längst kein Geheimnis, wie sich Miss Damaris ihre schwere Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Und wer immer sie angegriffen hatte, er steckte vielleicht auch hinter den seltsamen Vorgängen in der Schule. Ron ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen und streckte die langen Beine von sich. Er war in den vergangenen Jahren zu der typische Größe der Weasley-Männer aufgeschossen und wirkte schlaksig. Hermine trat an den Rand der Tribüne und sah sich mit Hilfe ihres Omniglases um. um. Der Fremde ließ Miss Damaris nicht aus den Augen und aus dem Glitzern in seinen Augen schloss Hermine, dass bei ihm auch privates Interesse eine Rolle spielte. Er war groß und kräftig, hatte dunkelbraunes, kurzes Haar und sah eigentlich sehr gut aus. Hermine sah näher hin. Der Zug um seinen Mund gefiel ihr nicht. Er wirkte wie ein großes Kind, das nicht das zu bekommen schien, was es wollte. Vielleicht Miss Damaris? Der nächste Blick galt Snape, der in den letzten Tagen auffällig wenig Privatleben hatte und stets dort war, wo die Quidditch-Trainerin auftauchte. Für die einen mochte es so aussehen, dass er sie ausspionierte, doch Hermine glaubte das nicht. Dann würde er es nicht so auffällig tun. In Snapes Augen schimmerte Abscheu, doch es er sah nicht hinunter aufs Spielfeld, sondern zu der Tribüne, wo der Fremde saß. "Das ist ja sehr interessant", flüsterte Hermine dann und schrak zusammen, als Ron ihr von hinten in die Rippen piekste. "Lass das", fauchte sie und schlug leicht mit dem Fernglas nach ihm. "Ich beobachte." Doch als sie das nächste Mal das Omniglas hob, war Snape gegangen und die Spielzüge der Gryffindor, die jetzt hoch in der Luft stattfanden, zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Sera saß im Schankraum der Schenke "Drei Besen" und versuchte, Samuels prüfendem Blick zu entgehen. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn zu bitten, ein paar Tage in Hogsmeade zu verbringen. Er machte sie nervös mit seiner fordernden Art, die sie dazu genötigt hatte, ihm die Tatsache vor die Nase zu setzen, dass sie in getrennten Zimmern in der Herberge schliefen. Natürlich, das war der Mann, den sie einmal hatte heiraten wollen. Aber das war vor dem Unfall gewesen. Alles hatte sich seitdem geändert. In den Monaten, in denen sie ohne Bewusstsein im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, waren seine Besuche so selten gewesen, dass ihr eine freundliche Krankenschwester gleich nach ihrem Erwachen geraten hatte, sich diese Verbindung noch einmal gründlich zu überlegen. Sera versuchte sich selbst einzureden, es sei entschuldbar. Immerhin war auch er Quidditch- Spieler, der ebenso stark wie sie an seiner Karriere arbeiten musste. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung hatte er sich vorbildlich um alles gekümmert und nie Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass er sie nicht liebte. Was sie gestört hatte, war seine übertriebene Fürsorge. Sie war nie eine Porzellanpuppe gewesen, auch wenn sie trotz ihrer Gestalt manchmal dafür gehalten wurde. Irgendwann hatte er ihr ungeduldig geraten, Quidditch aufzugeben und ihre Tagträume über eine Heilung zu vergessen. Sein Verhalten war der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich vor vier Monaten entschlossen hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Im Rückblick erschien ihr die Zeit sehr kurz, und doch hatte sich eine Menge getan. "Du hörst mir nicht zu, Sera", tadelte er sie wie ein kleines Mädchen. Deine Mutter hat heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt. Sie schlägt vor, dass Du Dich um einen Schriftsteller namens Gabriel Barton kümmern solltest, um Deine Talente. ." "Samuel!" Sera hatte ihm tatsächlich nicht die ganze Zeit zugehört, aber die letzten Sätze sehr wohl mitbekommen. Erbost lehnte sie sich zurück. "Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel! Du hörst Dich schon genauso an wie sie! Ich habe nicht die Absicht, als Muse zu arbeiten. Ich werde hier gebraucht, hier habe ich das Gefühl, von Nutzen sein zu können!" "Das kannst Du auch woanders", fuhr er sie an, beruhigte sich dann aber und setzte in deutlich sanfterem Tonfall hinzu: "Komm wieder nach Hause. Ich vermisse Dich, Schatz." "Samuel." Sera holte tief Luft. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit vor diesem Moment gefürchtet, aber nun war er da. "Seit meinem "Unfall" hat sich eine Menge verändert. Unsere Beziehung ist nicht mitgewachsen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mitkommen." Er starrte sie an, als habe sie ihm gerade eröffnet, für Lord Voldemort zu arbeiten. "Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach sitzen lassen nach allem, was ich für Dich getan habe!" Er war unangenehm laut geworden und einige Köpfe drehten sich nach ihnen um. Sera blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die nur zwei Tische entfernt saßen und stand langsam auf. Sie griff nach ihrem Stock und hob das Kinn. "Ich hätte Unterstützung gebraucht und Hoffnung. Das hast Du mir nie gegeben" Sie wollte gehen, doch Samuels Hand schoss über den Tisch und hielt sie fest. Sera versuchte sich loszureißen, umsonst. Potter und Weasley waren aufgesprungen und sahen aus, als wollten sie sich jeden Moment in den Kampf stürzen. "Du Miststück", zischte Samuel. "Wenn ich das nächste Mal ziele, dann treffe ich garantiert nicht nur Dein Bein!" Er stieß sie um und rannte aus dem Gasthaus. Sera blieb für einen Moment wie benommen auf dem ausgetretenen Boden liegen und rang nach Atem. Sie tastete nach ihrer Brille, die ihr von der Nase gerutscht war. Menschen umringten sie, dann hoben kräftige Hände sie in die Höhe. Rufe nach einem Arzt und Ordnungshüter wurden laut. "Danke, Jungs", keuchte sie, als sie in Ron und Harrys besorgte Gesichter sah. "Habt Ihr. ?" "Oh, ja", sagte Harry grimmig. "Wir haben es gehört. Er scheint hinter allem zu stecken. Nur warum...?"  
  
"Anscheinend wurden die beiden ein Paar, als Miss Damaris noch kein Quidditch spielte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie seine Muse und erlaubte ihm durch ihre Unterstützung einen kometenhaften Aufstieg. Irgendwann versuchte sie es selbst und stellte fest, dass es die Tätigkeit war, mit der sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Sie entzog Samuel ihre Unterstützung, um sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Seine Karriere bekam ein Knick. Dann geschah der Unfall. ." Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors etwas abseits an einem der großen Holztische. Es war Nacht und im Kamin flackerte ein Feuer, da es seit einigen Stunden regnete und es sich merklich abgekühlt hatte. Ron endete mit seiner Erklärung der Vorkommnisse am Abend in Hogsmeade und überließ es seiner Freundin, eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen. "Er wollte sie wieder zurückhaben, um seine Karriere fortzusetzen. Dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht", dachte Hermine laut und ihre Denkerstirn legte sich in Falten. "Die arme Miss Damaris." "Ja", bestätigte Harry und blickt in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers. Das Spiel am nächsten Morgen schien vergessen im Angesicht der ungeheuerlichen Tatsachen, die sich aufgetan hatten. Nach dem Geständnis war Miss Damaris Verlobter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen, doch Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gefunden werden würde. Dumbledore war informiert und hatte gleich einige Eulen an die wichtigsten Stellen geschickt. "Jetzt ist also die Gefahr für sie vorbei. Das Final Gryffindor- Slytherin kann kommen." "Ja, wenn Snape sie nicht noch vor dem Endspiel meuchelt", scherzte Ron, doch niemand lachte. "He, was ist los?" "Snape hat die ganze Zeit versucht, sie zu beschützen", erklärte Hermine mit professorenhaftem Tonfall. "Im Nachhinein ergibt alles einen Sinn. Da hat Professor Trelawney wohl doch nicht Recht gehabt mit ihrer Voraussage." "Ein Gegner mit einem doppelten Gesicht", zitierte Ron. "Sie hat nichts von "einem" Gegner gesagt, Ron", korrigierte Harry ihn automatisch und blickte auf, als er keine Antwort bekam. Hermine sah beunruhigt aus. "Meinst Du, die Trelawney hat sich da nur unglücklich ausgedrückt?" wollte sie wissen. Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Daraufhin rannte sie zu Lavender, die an einem der anderen Tische über ihren Hausaufgaben brütete und sprach eilig auf sie ein. Harry und Ron tauschten einen besorgten Blick, als Hermine wieder zurückkam und gar nicht glücklich aussah. "Der Wortlaut war: Ihre Gegner mit dem doppelte Gesicht werden sich zu erkennen geben, einer nach dem anderen, unmittelbar. Ein schwarzer Mann entscheidet den Kampf." "Verdammt", sagte Ron. "Das hört sich nicht gut an. Wo ist Miss Damaris?" "Wieder irgendwo im Schloss, schätze ich. Kommt mit!" rief Harry und gemeinsam rannten sie hoch in das Jungenschlafzimmer der Fünftklässler, das zum Glück noch leer war. Aus seiner Truhe holte Harry die Karte der Herumtreiber und aktivierte sie mit den Worten "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Die magische Tinte erschien, inklusive der sich bewegenden Punkte, die, mit Name versehen, für die im Schloss anwesenden Personen standen. "Seht mal, hier ist sie. Bewegt sich gerade aus dem Schloss.he, Moment mal. ." Es war nicht ein Punkt, der den Name Seraphina Damaris trug. Es waren zwei. "Das ist wie bei den Crouches. Das waren Vater und Sohn." "Und das hier Mutter und Tochter?" fragte Ron automatisch. Sie sahen sich an. Dann rannten sie wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlüpften aus dem Porträtloch. Die dicke rosa Dame ermahnte sie, bald wieder dazusein oder sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Doch es war zu spät. Snapes Gestalt tauchte vor ihnen auf, so als habe er auf sie gelauert. Harry war noch nie so froh, den Lehrer zu sehen. "Miss Damaris ist in Gefahr", keuchte er. "Ihre Mutter bringt sie gerade aus dem Schloss." Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich und ehe es sich Harry versah, hatte er ihm die Karte der Herumtreiber aus der Hand gerissen. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann wirbelte Snape herum und befahl: "Verständigen Sie augenblicklich Dumbledore. Und wegen der Karte sprechen wir uns. 10 Punkte. ." Den Rest verstanden sie nicht mehr. "Oh Mann", orakelte Ron düster. "Jetzt haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass sich Madame Trelawneys Vorsehung erfüllt. Ich wüsste gern, was sie über den Ausgang weiß."  
  
Severus sah immer wieder auf die Karte, als er durch das Schloss lief und es schließlich durch einen der Geheimausgänge verließ. Es regnete immer noch und es war dunkel, doch er hatte das Papier mit einem Fluoreszenz- Zauber belegt, um besser sehen zu können Die zwei Punkte, die denselben Namen trugen, waren ganz in der Nähe, befanden sich auf dem Weg in Richtung des Dorfes. Irgendwann verschwanden sie außerhalb der Ränder des Pergaments und Severus stopfte es wütend in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab schlug er sich etwas abseits des Pfades ins Unterholz. Er fragte sich, was eine Mutter dazu bringen konnte, ihre Tochter zu verraten. In der Ferne schimmerten die Lichter des Dorfes durch die Regenschleier zu ihm hoch. Irgendwo vor ihm hörte er leise Geräusche, die sich nicht mit dem Wetter und der Fauna erklären ließen. Vorsichtig, im Schatten der Bäume und Büsche, näherte er sich der Quelle der Geräusche. Seraphina schleppte sich mit deutlicher Mühe über einen wenig benutzten Pfad, hinter ihr ging eine hochgewachsene Frau mit silbernen Haaren, die einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie hatte ein hartes, entschlossenes Gesicht, das auf irgendeine seltsame Weise entrückt erschien , und redete leise auf Seraphina ein. "Du wolltest nichts hören. Dieser Idiot Samuel hat es mir sehr einfach gemacht, indem er Dich vom Himmel geholt hat. Jetzt kann ich ihm alles in die Schuhe schieben. Aber warum diese Schule? Du musst der Tradition der Familie folgen." Für Severus erklang das völlig verrückt. Er schlich sich näher. Die Frau war nicht zu unterschätzen. Er konnte nicht von der Tatsache, dass Seraphina magisch unbegabt war, auf das Talent ihrer Mutter schließen. Er bereitete sich auf eine längere Verfolgung vor, doch dann geschah etwas, das er nicht eingeplant hatte. Eine verborgene Stimme rief: "Expelliarmus." Der Zauberstab von Seraphinas Mutter flog zur Seite, sie kreischte auf. Aus den Schatten stürmte Samuel Harris schwang seine Zauberstab und rief, bevor Severus etwas unternehmen konnte. "Crucio!" Die alte Frau schrie und brach zuckend zusammen. Severus sah, wie Seraphina entsetzt die Mutter ansah und sich dann mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung auf den Angreifer stürzte. Der schmetterte sie mit einem Faustschlag zurück zu Boden, direkt neben ihre Mutter, die sich schreiend wand. Er hob seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal lag blanke Mordlust in seinen Gesten. Das genügte Severus. "Stupor!" brüllte er und in dem Moment, als ein Blitzen aus der Waffe seines Gegners schoss, kippte dieser auch schon zur Seite. Seraphina reagierte innerhalb dem Bruchteil eine Sekunde, packte ihre Mutter und riss sie an sich. Der Fluch traf den Erdboden, wo die ältere Frau gerade noch gelegen hatte. Dann war Ruhe. Alles, was Severus hörte, als er zu den beiden Frauen herüberlief, war das Klatschen des Regens auf den Blättern. Seraphina setzte sich gerade schwerfällig auf und beugte sich sofort über ihre Mutter, die nun still lag. "Alles in Ordnung?" Sie sah zu ihm hoch, brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu ordnen. "Sie ist bewusstlos", sagte sie schließlich und tastete nach ihrer Wange, wo sie die Faust ihres Ex-Verlobten getroffen hatte. "Ich.ich. ." Severus half ihr auf die Beine, sprach einen "Mobilcorpus" auf die bewusstlose Mutter und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Seraphina schien unter Schock zu stehen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und starrte die schwebende Gestalt vor sich ungläubig an. Severus blickte auf sie hinunter, sah, wie sich der Regen den Weg durch ihre nassen Haare bahnte und wusste, dass seine Gefühle nichts damit zu tun hatten, dass sie eine Muse war.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen! Er hat ihn!" Lee Jordan, Kommentator der Quidditch-Spiele seit Harry an der Schule war, kreischte vor Freunde. Das Publikum tobte, goldene und rote Schal wurden geschwenkt, Transparente entrollt. "Gryffindor gewinnt! Harry, der noch etwas ungläubig auf den goldenen Schnatz blickte, der er in der Hand hielt, ließ seinen Besen langsam in den Sinkflug übergehen. Er hatte das ganze Spiel in einer Art Nebel erlebt, denn er, Hermine und Ron waren einen großen Teil der Nacht nicht zum Schlafen gekommen. Zum Glück hatte Hermine das Passwort für den Wasserspeier erraten, der die Geheimtür zum Büro öffnete. Mit "Schleckbrause" zeigte sich wieder einmal die Vorliebe des Direktors für Süßigkeiten. Sie hatten Dumbledore von der Entführung berichtet, doch dieser hatte nur genickt und gesagt, sie müssten sich keine Sorgen machen, da Snape es schon richten werde. Als Dumbledore sie ins Bett schicken wollte, hatten sie sich schlichtweg geweigert, doch als Snape gegen ein Uhr nachts das Büro betrat und Entwarnung gab, hatten sie es sehr eilig zu gehen, zumal der Zaubertrankmeister nass und sehr reizbar aussah. Der Regen der Nacht war vergangen, es war ein warmer Vormittag und ein lauer Wind wehte. Das Spiel hatte gegen 10 angefangen und war, soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte, wirklich gut gewesen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen. Das Finale gegen Slytherin in der kommenden Woche schien noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und einmal in die Runde winkte, sah er, wie Miss Damaris über das Spielfeld auf ihn zukam. Sie sah blaß und mitgenommen aus, doch sie lächelte ihn herzlich an. "Mr. Potter", sagte sie leise, so dass die anderen Spieler des Teams, die jetzt auch landeten, sie nicht verstehen konnten. Sie hatten vorher noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, unter vier Augen zu reden. "Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich danke Ihnen." Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Attraktive Frauen machten ihn ein wenig nervös in der letzten Zeit. "Oh, äh, kein Problem", stammelte er und wurde dann von den Weasleys überfallen. George zwang ihn in eine freundschaftlichen Schwitzkasten und Fred zerwuschelte ihm die Haare. "Die Slytherins fegen wir von Platz!" krähte Serena Wilkens und strahlte. Die anderen Spieler lachten über das ganze Gesicht. "Mit Dir als Trainerin, Tante Seraphina!" "Bei Dumbledores Bart, nennt mich bloß nicht so, da komme ich mir so alt vor", scherzte Miss Damaris und winkte ab. "Feiert schön. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Bis morgen beim Training." Harry sah ihr nach, so gut er es unter Georges Arm konnte und musste schließlich von Ron und Hermine befreit werden, die den Weasley-Zwilling mit einem Kitzel-Fluch belegten. "Reife Leistung, Harry", lobte Ron, als sie drei schließlich zurück zum Schloss gingen. Seine anfängliche Skepsis, was den Ausgang der Saison anging, war verflogen. Er klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter. "Du hast gespielt wie im Schlaf." "Ich habe geschlafen", murmelte Harry. "Warum geschehen die interessantesten Dinge eigentlich immer an Vorabenden von großen Spielen? Ich bin total erschossen." "Jetzt ist es Zeit, aufzuwachen", raunte Hermie eine Warnung. Harry blickte auf und sah Snape auf sie zukommen. Nicht der schon wieder, zuckte es Harry durch den Kopf. Das sah nach Ärger aus. "Mr. Potter, ich muss Sie sprechen. Der Rest kann gehen." Der Tonfall des Lehrers ließ keine Widerrede zu und so warfen Ron und Hermine Harry besorgte Blicke zu, als sie an Snape vorbeitrotteten. Snape griff in eine Tasche seiner Robe und holte ein zusammengerolltes Pergament hervor. Harry erkannte die Karte der Herumtreiber und sein Mut sank. Natürlich hatte die vergangene Nacht ein Nachspiel. "Sind Sie der Meinung, dass Ihre Neugier es rechtfertigt, nachts den Gryffindor-Turm zu verlassen und in der Schule herumzuschleichen?" erkundigte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke scharf und schien nur auf eine Entgegnung zu warten. Doch Harry schwieg. Er war zu müde und glücklich über den Ausgang des Spiels, um sich mit dem Lehrer anzulegen. Snape fuhr fort. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dies die Karte, von der Mr. Moody letztes Jahr behauptete, es wäre seine. Dabei schien sie aus Mr. Filchs Büro entwendet worden zu sein." Harry schwieg. "Potter, hören Sie mir zu?" "Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry. "Ich hab sie von Moody bekommen." Das war nicht vollkommen gelogen. Mad-Eye Mooy hatte sie ihm zurückgegeben. Eigentlich war es Barty Crouch im Körper von Moody gewesen, aber das war im Moment egal. Und dass die Karte früher seinem Vater, James Potter, gehört hatte, brauchte Snape nicht zu wissen. Dann geschah das Unfassbare. Snape hielt ihm die Karte hin. Harry stutzte und erwartete, dass sie jeden Moment zurückgezogen wurde, als er danach griff, doch nichts geschah. "Wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen sollten, diese Karte zu benutzen und sich dabei erwischen zu lassen, werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein. Sie verdanken meine Güte lediglich der Tatsache, dass Miss Damaris sich für Sie ausgesprochen hat." Snape wirbelte herum und ging. "50 Punkte Abzug für Sie wegen Herumschleichens und weil Sie sich nicht bedankt haben", rief er noch. Harry grinste wie ein Irrer, als er dem Lehrer hinterher blickte. Die Punkte waren ärgerlich, aber sowieso nicht zu verhindern gewesen. Glücklich verstaute er die Karte in der Tasche und rannte zu Ron und Hermine, die in einigem Abstand auf ihn gewartet hatten.  
  
Sera saß am Klavier und spielte einige Melodien herunter, ohne wirklich Freunde daran zu finden. Das blutrote Licht des Sonnenuntergangs leuchtete durch die bunten, bleiverglasten Fenster des Musikzimmers und spiegelte sich auf dem schwarzen Lack des Flügels. Es war der Vorabend des Finalspiels und die ganze Schule summte wie ein Bienenstock. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, hatte sie am Vormittag Ron Weasley gesehen, der Wetten annahm, doch sie beschloss, aus Sympathie mit den Gryffindors, die Sache zu vergessen. Das Team war unglaublich nervös, aber ebenso hoch motiviert. Sie hatten seit Sonnenaufgang trainiert und waren dann mit den Slytherins zusammengestoßen, die das Feld ab Mittag besetzen wollten. Fast wäre es noch zu einer Prügelei zwischen Malfoy und ihrer Nichte Serena gekommen, da er sie als Pottwal auf einem Besen bezeichnet hatte. Sie hatte die Auseinandersetzung unter den wachsamen Augen von Severus Snape, der auf der Tribüne saß, gerade noch beenden können. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sie Besuch bekommen, von einem Inspektor des Ministeriums, der sie über ihre Sicht der Dinge befragen wollte. Der nächtliche Vorfall mit Samuel und ihrer Mutter war vor einer Woche geschehen und noch immer war sie wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Der Inspektor, dessen Namen sie längst wieder vergessen hatte, hatte ihr erzählt, dass zwei Geständnisse vorlagen. Wenn man die Aussagen ihrer Mutter als Geständnis ansehen konnte. Im Nachhinein hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können, nicht erkannt zu haben, was wirklich ablief. Samuel hatte sie aus Eifersucht verflucht. Sie sollte ihre Fähigkeiten wieder für ihn einsetzen, doch er hatte nicht eingeplant, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Und so hatte er sich zu Schluss mit ihrer Mutter zusammengetan, die sich auf Samuels Rat hin in die Schule eingeschlichen hatte. Sie war einst Schülerin in Hogwarts gewesen und kannte die zahlreichen Geheimgänge. Sie war es gewesen, die sie auf der Treppe angegriffen und ihr Zimmer verflucht hatte. Ihr Mutter. Sera konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Zum Schluss hatte sie sie aus der Schule geholt, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat. Ihr Wahn hatte sie getrieben. Samuel, der sich aus eigener Dummheit und Wut verraten hatte, war auf der Flucht gewesen und hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, zumindest die Zeugin zu loszuwerden, die ihn beschuldigen konnte, am weiteren Komplott teilgehabt zu haben. Er hätte Seras Mutter dafür getötet, und sie selbst entführt. Es klopfte leise. Sie reagierte nicht, hatte keine Lust, jemanden zu sehen. Es klopfte noch mal, diesmal bestimmter. "Herein", sagte Sera und seufzte. Sie nahm ihre Hände von den Tasten, die Musik war sowieso inzwischen verstummt. Die Tür schwang auf und Snape stand im Rahmen. Wie immer nutzte er sein Talent, auszusehen, als habe er jeden Grund der Welt, an diesem Ort zu sein. Er besaß eine Art eingebaute Selbstverständlichkeit, die ebenso stark entwickelt war wie seine Fähigkeit, andere Menschen dazu zu bringen, sich klein und schwach zu fühlen. Deshalb war er auch der Letzte, den sie sehen wollte. Vor allem nach den Ereignissen im Kerker und im Wald. "Professor, was für eine nette Überraschung", sagte sie entnervt. "Kein Grund, höflich zu werden", konterte er sofort. Sera musste wider Willen lächeln. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er kam endgültig herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ich nehme an, auch Sie hatten heute Besuch?" Sein Gesicht war wie immer völlig gleichgültig, doch sie hörte wieder jenen winzigen Unterton von Anteilnahme heraus, der bei ihm sehr selten war. Sera nickte nur und starrte hinunter auf ihre Hände. Was hatte der Inspektor ihm erzählt? "Wenn Sie einiges früher erzählt hätten, wäre es nie soweit gekommen." Das war es also. Er war hier, um ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Was hätte sie auch sonst erwarten können? Immerhin stand sie jetzt in seiner Schuld und das würde er gnadenlos ausnutzen. Was hätte sie erzählen sollen? Dass ihre Mutter seit ein paar Jahren immer mehr ihre Fähigkeiten und den Verstand verlor? Ein Vorgang, der viele Musen in fortgeschrittenem Alter ereilte, da sie ihr ganzes Leben lang die Probleme ihrer Zöglinge auf sich nahmen, um diese zu fördern. Oder dass ihr Verlobter ein furchtbarer Egoist war und sie eigentlich immer geahnt hatte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas nicht stimmte? Das waren ihre Probleme und sie gingen niemanden etwas an. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr jedoch, dass Snape in gewissem Sinne vielleicht Recht hatte. Sie war in der letzten Zeit zu sehr auf andere Dinge konzentriert gewesen, um sich um ihre Mutter oder Samuel zu kümmern. Auf sich selbst, die Möglichkeit, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Auf Hogwarts und Quidditch und. . "Und, noch irgendwelche Ratschläge, Professor?" Sie wollte sich vor ihm keine Blöße geben und schnell das Thema wechseln, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. "Vielleicht für das Spiel morgen?" "Ah, ja, das Spiel." Wieder sein dünnes, humorloses Lächeln. "Wie konnte ich das vergessen." "Sind Sie immer noch überzeugt davon, dass Ihr Haus gewinnen wird, Snape?" Er schwieg für einen Moment, verschränkte dann die Arme und lehnte sich bequem an das Klavier, so als würde er sich au eine längere Auseinandersetzung einstellen. "Wir drehen uns im Kreis, merken Sie das, Miss Damaris? Schon wieder eine Herausforderung?" erkundigte er sich trocken. "Langsam werden Sie langweilig." Sera suchte nach irgendetwas, das sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte, fand aber nichts. Dieser egozentrische, anmaßende Kerl! Sich auf diese Weise zu benehmen, nachdem er selbst so unverschämt gewesen war! Immerhin war der Kuss gut gewesen, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme wieder. "Raus", sagte Sera ruhig und meinte damit ebenso die Stimme als auch Snape. Die Stimme reagierte nicht, nur der Mann. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, bevor sie wusste, was ihr geschah. Sie war wieder allein, die Sonne war untergegangen. Entschlossen legte sie die Hände auf die Tasten und begann wieder zu spielen. Chopin, ihren liebsten Muggel-Komponisten. Sehr laut.  
  
"Guten Mooorgen, Hogwarts! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne scheint und es steht uns ein Endspiel ins Haus, wie es diese ehrwürdigen Mauern selten gesehen haben." Lee Jordan war in bester Stimmung und fügte, nach eine Seitenblick auf Professor McGonagall, seiner Moderation durch das magische Megaphon, hinzu: "Die Giftnattern gegen die Löwen. Klare Sache." "Jordan!" zischte Minerva. "Keine Animositäten." "Und da kommen Sie! Die Spieler von Slytherin in Grün. Grün wie die Hoffnung, denn die werden Sie brauchen, um gegen Gryffindor zu bestehen, die jetzt die Arena betreten." Vierzehn Besen stiegen über dem bis auf den letzten Platz besetzten Stadium in den Himmel auf. Kampfgebrüll erklang, von "Die wecken den Löwen in Dir" über "Draco schafft sie alle" bis hin zu "Potter stinkt", ein Relikt aus dem letzten Schuljahr, das einfach nicht totzukriegen war. Die Gryffindor- Fans waren natürlich in der Überzahl, da Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gute Verlierer waren und sich jetzt auf die Seite derjenigen stellten, mit denen sie sich gut verstanden. Was garantiert nicht die Slytherins waren. Hermine saß neben Ron auf der Tribüne und knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln. Sie hatte aus lauter Übermut die Hälfte ihres Taschengeldes auf einen Sieg der Gryffindors gesetzt. Eigentlich hielt sich nichts von Glücksspiel, aber Ron hatte ihr so lange in den Ohren gelegen, bis sie sich hatte überreden lassen. Es gab einige Bücher in Hogsmeade, die sehr teuer und nicht unbedingt nach dem Geschmack ihrer Eltern waren. Ron war auch ziemlich blass. Falls Slytherin gewann, würde er als wandelndes Wettbüro eine Menge einzustecken haben. Madame Hooch betrat das Spielfeld und Hermine sah zur Treppe der Tribüne, wo gerade Miss Damaris Kopf auftauchte. Die Trainerin pflegte die Spiele stets von diesem Ort aus zu verfolgen, weswegen Hermine ihr einen Platz neben sich freigehalten hatte. Sie winkte zu ihr herüber und machte dann große Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Muse ohne ihren Stock erschienen war. Zwar humpelte sie, doch es schien so, als ginge es ihr deutlich besser. "Hallo", sagte die Neuangekommene freundlich und nahm Platz auf der harten Holzbank. "Danke fürs Freihalten." Sie nahm ihre Brille aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf die Nase. "Wo ist Ihr Stock?" platzte Hermine heraus und wurde rot. Solche intimen Fragen zu stellen stand ihr gar nicht zu, doch Miss Damaris sah nicht beleidigt aus. Im Gegenteil. "Meine Verletzung heilt, weil derjenige, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hat, weiter von mir entfernt, ist als je zuvor." Sie vermied es, das zu präzisieren, doch Hermine sah, wie sich ein Schatten über das Gesicht der jungen Frau legte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen, denn Madame Hooch öffnete die Truhe und die Bälle schossen hervor, die Klatscher blitzschnell, der kleine, goldene Schnatz in fast gemächlichem Tempo. Ein Pfiff, Madame warf den Quaffel hoch und schon begann das Spiel. Ron rutschte so weit auf der Bank nach vorn wie es ging. Hermine benutzte ihr Omniglas, das hier besser funktionierte als auf der Weltmeisterschaft, wo das Spieltempo doppelt so hoch war. Lee Jordans Stimme schallte über den Platz. "Katie Bell, in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal im Tor. Wird sie es schaffen, die arglistigen Attacken der abartigen A. ." "Jordan!" "Entschuldigung Professor! Also, der Quaffel ist im Spiel. Slytherin greift unsere neuen Jäger Cassandra Claire und Serena Wilkens an. Oh, das tat weh, aber ja, der Ball ist gerettet, Attacke auf Bletchley, Schuss und - 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!" "Jaaaa!" brüllte Ron in den aufkeimenden Jubel hinein. "Das ist ein Omen." Das Spiel nahm seinen Lauf. Leider waren die Slytherins ebenfalls stark und Crabbe und Goyle, die dieses Jahr den Weg in die Mannschaft als Treiber gefunden hatten, heizten Harry kräftig ein. Zwei Male war er kurz davor, den Schnatz zu fangen, musste dann jedoch in letzter Sekunde den Klatschern ausweichen, die haarscharf an ihm vorbeizischten. Nach zwei Stunden stand es 120 zu 140 für Gryffindor und keine der Mannschaften konnte einen Vorteil erringen. Es war fast Mittag und die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel. Die Spieler waren schweißgebadet und wurden unaufmerksam. Während einer harten Attacke der Slytherins verlor Cassandra Claire die Kontrolle über ihren Besen und krachte gegen eine der Tribünen. Mit einem anscheinend gebrochenen Bein wurde sie vom Platz getragen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Fankurve der Gryffindors. Madame Hooch pfiff einen Strafstoß, den Alicia Spinnet zielsicher verwandelte. Doch mit einer verletzten Jägerin wurde es schwieriger. Das Spiel wendete sich zugunsten der Slytherins und eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte sich der Punktestand auf 240 zu 160 verändert. Hermine schaute durch ihr Omniglas und beobachtete Harrys verzerrtes, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht Auf der Tribüne gegenüber saß Severus Snape mit selbstgefälligem Gesichtsausdruck und trotz seiner schwarzen Kleidung taufrischem Aussehen - wenn man bei ihm überhaupt von so etwas sprechen konnte. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Etwas musste geschehen. "He, Leute", brüllte Lee Jordan durch das Mikro. "Denkt dran, wenn Ihr gewinnt, hat Miss Damaris bei Snape einen Wunsch frei!! Haut rein! Das hat sie verdient!" Hermine sah, dass Professor McGonagall, die von der Wette anschienend noch nicht erfahren hatte, verwunderte zu der Trainerin herüberblickte, die bestätigend nickte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen. Es gab nichts, das sie mehr hasste, als gegenüber Snape zurückstehen zu müssen. Hermine sah wieder durch ihr Glas. Dieses Mal sah der Lehrer nicht mehr so selbstgefällig aus, sondern eher besorgt. Er konnte schließlich nicht Wort brechen, wenn es Zeugen gab. "Haben Sie schon etwas im Auge?" wollte Hermine leise von Miss Damaris wissen. Diese schüttelte den Kopf, raunte aber in Hermines Ohr: "Was hältst Du von einem Tänzchen mit Madame Trelawney heute Abend bei der Feier? Oder ein Lächeln? Das wäre ziemlich hart." "Sind Sie sicher, dass heute Abend gefeiert wird?" Hermine war inzwischen wieder skeptisch und Ron neben ihr war merklich stiller geworden. "Das habe ich so ihm Gefühl." An Miss Damaris ausgeglichener Miene ließ sich nichts ablesen und so kehrte Hermine gedanklich wieder zum Turniergeschehen zurück. In diesem Moment flog noch ein Ball der Slytherins durch den Torring hinter Katie Bell und die Gryffindors stöhnten entsetzt auf. Doch dann ein weiteres Stöhnen, diesmal voller Spannung. Harry fiel aus einer Höhe von fast 40 Metern in einen steilen Sinkflug. Hatte er den goldenen Schnatz gesehen? Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als Harry mit Draco Malfoy kollidierte, der dem Widersacher im Sturzflug gefolgt war. Die beiden Jungen prallten aufeinander, der Erdboden raste näher..Harry fing seinen Besen kurz vor dem Boden ab und schoss in einem steilen Winkel nach oben. Draco reagierte nicht schnell genug, bekam zwar die Kurve, aber verlor eine kurze Zeit die Kontrolle. Harry schoss höher und höher. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seine Gestalt. Hermine vergaß zu atmen. "Es sieht so aus.ein Wronski-Bluff..oh, Mann." Lee Jordan rang nach Worten. "Ich kann es noch nicht sehen. Jetzt.ja!" Lees letzte Worte gingen im Schreien der Menge unter. Harry segelte herab, den Schnatz in der Faust. Hermine sprang auf, ebenso wie alle anderen Menschen auf der Tribüne. Ron brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff. Seine Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. "Glück", hauchte er nur und schien unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen zu können. "Meine Quoten.. ." Hermine umarmte spontan Miss Damaris, die neben ihr stand und lachend ihrem Team zuwinkte, das sich vor der Tribüne zu sammeln begann. Um sie herum tobten die Gryffindor-Fans. "Woher wussten Sie das?" fragte Hermine. "Können Sie wahrsagen?" "Unsinn!" Miss Damaris trat an den Rand der Balustrade. "Ich kann lediglich wahrnehmen, mit welchen Gefühlen den Menschen um mich herum konfrontiert sind. Und als Harry den Schnatz sah, spürte ich das an seiner Aufregung." Die Weasleys näherten sich der Trainerin. Fred schwenkte einen überzähligen Besen in der Hand, den er Miss Damaris zuwarf. "Sie haben es versprochen, Seraphina", rief er. "Jetzt müssen Sie es einhalten!" Da alle wussten, dass sie seit ihrem Unfall nicht mehr geflogen war, ebbte der Lärm etwas ab. Alle sahen den Coach der Siegermannschaft an. Schließlich setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf den Besen, zwinkerte Ron zu und sagte: "Hoffentlich habe ich es nicht verlernt. Machen Sie die Wetten für meine Absturz klar." Dann stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und ihr Besen schoss davon, die anderen Gryffindors im Triumphzug hinterher. Hermine strahlte. Was für ein Tag!  
  
Feiern! An solch einem Tag? Severus zog seine Robe aus, als er den Kerker betrat und warf sie über einen Stuhl. Mit einer Hand öffnete er die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. In der großen Halle war zurzeit die Hölle los. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff feierten, die Lehrer feierten und ein paar Bewohner von Hogsmeade waren extra gekommen, um auch zu feiern. Ekelhafte Fröhlichkeit. Slytherin war komplett geschockt. Das besserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Am nächsten Tag war zum Glück Montag und er würde Potter und Konsorten im Unterricht haben. Innerlich rieb er sich die Hände. Das Rennen um den Hauspokal war noch nicht entschieden. "Incendio." Er wies mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung des Kamins, wo sofort auf dem von fleißigen Hauselfen aufgeschüttetem Holz ein Feuer zu brennen begann. In den Kerkern war es immer etwas feuchter und kühler als im Rest des Schlosses, aber das war gut so, denn einige der Zutaten, die er hier lagerte, konnten bei Hitze irrwitzige Reaktionen hervorbringen. Er öffnete eine Truhe und suchte ein paar Zutaten heraus. Teufelswurz, Haut der schwarzen Mamba, die Feder eines Goldfasans und noch ein paar andere Phiolen. Seine kleine, private Feier bestand aus dem Brauen des Zaubertranks für die nächste Unterrichtstunde. Er ging zu dem Schrank und holte seinen Arbeitskittel heraus. Jemand räusperte sich. Jemand, der in der letzten Reihe der Bänke saß und den er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. "Verdammt", fluchte er und hängte den Kittel wieder an den Haken. "Miss Damaris, wie lange sitzen Sie hier schon im Dunklen?" "Eine gute halbe Stunde." Der Schein des Feuers reflektierte sich in ihren Brillengläsern. Sie wirkte völlig entspannt und sah ihn so durchdringend an, dass Severus sich abwenden musste. "Und was versprechen Sie sich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit?" Er versuchte, sich wieder auf seine Trankzutaten zu konzentrieren, während sie aufstand und zu ihm herüberging. Sie trug eine Robe in Schwarz und Silber, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Seit dem Moment, an dem sie an diesem Morgen die Tribüne der Gryffindors betreten hatte, bekam er sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ihr Anblick half ihm erst recht nicht dabei. Locker lehnte sie sich neben ihm an den Versuchstisch und sagte todernst: "Sie schulden mir etwas, Snape. Das Spiel ist aus, jetzt liegen die Karten auf dem Tisch." "Die Wette." Er resignierte. "Bitte, was wollen Sie von mir?" Er machte sich auf eine Katastrophe gefasst. Eine völlig übertriebene Forderung. Die totale Blamage. Eigentlich hatte sie das Recht dazu. Nichts geschah. Sie stand nur da und schien zu erwarten, dass er die Frage selbst beantwortete. Er jedoch konnte weder etwas sagen noch sich bewegen. Eigentlich war sogar sein bewusstes Denken ausgeschaltet. Schließlich, nach einer schier unendlichen Weile, senkte sie den Kopf enttäuscht, wie es schien. "Ich gehe jetzt nach oben. Es wäre schön. ." Sie seufzte. "Wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Morgen reise ich nach London, um mich um meine Mutter zu kümmern." Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und wollte gehen. Severus Denken setzte wieder ein und er erkannte, dass er gerade im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu begehen. "Warten Sie", befahl er in unmissverständlichem Ton. "Ich begleite Sie." Seraphina wirkte überrascht, aber nichtsdestotrotz erfreut. Severus warf sich seine Robe wieder über, knöpfte sein Hemd zu und fragte sich nebenbei, warum sie die ganze Zeit konzentriert überall hinsah, nur nicht auf ihn. Sollte sie. ? Unmöglich. Gemeinsam und schweigend verließen sie den Kerker und begaben sich in den ersten Stock, wo die große Halle lag. Die Türen waren geöffnet, das Licht, die Musik und die Stimmen der Schüler hallten ihnen entgegen. "Ich hoffe Sie wissen zu schätzen, dass mein Auftreten von meinen Schülern als Hochverrat angesehen werden könnte", versuchte er einen Rückzieher zu machen. Zu spät. Seraphina lachte ihn an. "Guter Versuch, Professor." "Nennen Sie mich Severus", bot er ihr an, ohne darüber nachzudenken. " Aber nicht vor den Schülern, nur wenn wir allein sind." "Sie wollen mit mir allein sein?" Obwohl sie noch immer einen neckenden Tonfall an den Tag legte, wirkte sie ein wenig nervös. Sie standen am Absatz der Treppe. "Drehe Sie mir bitte nicht das Wort im Mund um", sagte Severus weicher, als er gewollt hatte. "Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn Sie ohne mich hineingehen. Ich bin kein passender Begleiter zu solch einem Anlass. Ich bin überhaupt kein passender Begleiter für Sie." Er sagte das in völlig neutralem Ton, damit sie nicht bemerkte, wie bitter er es wirklich meinte, doch als er es ausgesprochen hatte, sah er, dass sie bestürzt war. "Severus", sagte sie leise. "Sie haben mir gesagt, ich hätte mit jemandem reden sollen, um Schlimmes zu verhindern. Doch diesen Rat von einer Person anzunehmen, die jeden, der mit ihr reden möchte, konsequent zur Seite schiebt, ist sehr schwierig. Sie sollten sich nicht in Ihrem Kerker verstecken und die Tür hinter sich abschließen." "Sie wissen nicht, was Sie sagen." Severus fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er hätte sich nicht mit einer Empathin abgeben sollen. "Manche Türen darf man nicht öffnen." Innerhalb einer Minute waren sie sich so nahe gekommen wie selten, jetzt schien der Abgrund zwischen ihnen unüberwindbar. Er war nicht bereit, ihn zu überschreiten. Es gab zuviel, das ihn daran hinderte und von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte. "Gut", sagte Seraphina irgendwann leise, aber beherrscht. "Dann war es wohl ein Fehler, dass Sie mitgekommen sind. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie sich zu irgendetwas genötigt fühlen. Jeder entscheidet selbst, was er sein will. Das habe ich gelernt." Sie wandte sich ab und ging in den hell erleuchteten Saal. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ich habe immer noch einen Wunsch frei. Vergessen Sie das nicht, Severus."  
  
"Sera? Sera!" "Was?" Sie schreckte auf und erkannte, dass ihre Schwester schon eine geraume Zeit neben ihr gestanden haben musste. Solaire hatte ihre jüngste Tochter, Jessica, an der Hand. Die beiden trugen Regenmäntel und Solaire hatte sich einen Regenschirm unter den Arm geklemmt. "Entschuldige." "Wenn Du endlich mal aufhören könntest, Löcher in die Luft zu starren", neckte sie die Schwester. "Dann könnte ich Dir sagen, dass wir jetzt zum Zahnarzt gehen. Rechne nicht in den nächsten Stunden mit uns. Patrick kommt in einer Stunde wieder. Ist es ok, wenn wir Dich allein lassen?" Sera blickte sich in dem Antiquitätenlanden um, den ihr Schwager, ein Muggel, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester führte. Seit sie wieder in der Stadt war, half sie jeweils für ein paar Stunden aus, um etwas zu tun zu haben. Eine ältere Dame stand in einer Ecke und begutachtete eine winzige Vase aus Porzellan. Vor dem mit alten Möbeln fast zugestelltem Fenster fiel der Regen wie immer senkrecht und stetig. "Klar, kein Problem. Es wird wohl keinen Run auf die Rokoko-Sessel geben, oder?" "Nein, wohl nicht", lächelte Solaire. Sie war groß und üppig und strahlte etwas Mütterliches aus. Sie war die Glucke der Familie und liebte jedes Mitglied abgöttisch. Dass ihre Mutter den Verstand verloren hatte, machte sie traurig und sie warf sich vor, sich nicht genug um sie gekümmert zu haben. Sera konnte das nicht beurteilen. Sie selbst war der unangenehmen Pflicht auch aus dem Weg gegangen. Jetzt befand sich ihre Mutter in einer magischen Psychiatrie und es ging ihr so gut, wie es eben möglich war. "Also, lass Dir die Zeit nicht lang werden. Und hör auf zu grübeln, Du bekommst eine Denkerfalte." "Find ich nicht schlimm", antwortete Sera automatisch, weil sie an eine ganz bestimmte Stirn dachte. Doch das hörte Solaire nicht mehr, die gerade ihre zappelnde Tochter aus der Tür zog. Die alte Dame ging ebenfalls. Die Glocke über dem Eingang klingelte, dann war Ruhe im Laden. Sera seufzte und trat hinter der Theke hervor, um, wie schon ein paar hundert Male zuvor, eine kleine Runde durch den Laden zu machen. Sie mochte Möbel, sie liebte ihre Familie - aber sie war kurz davor, durchzudrehen. Vor dem Fenster blieb sie stehen. Es war Anfang August, die Sommerferien hatten vor ein paar Wochen begonnen und draußen sprangen ein paar Kinder in die Pfützen. War Hogwarts eigentlich der einzige Ort in England, der gutes Wetter aufzuweisen hatte? Bei Sonnenschein glitzerte der See wie von Diamanten bedeckt und um die hohen Berge sammelten sich winzige Wolken. Jemand räusperte sich. Sera erschrak zu Tode und wirbelte herum. "Severus!" keuchte sie und starrte ihn wütend an. Der Magier stand seelenruhig im Raum und seine Miene machte dem Wetter Konkurrenz. "Wollen Sie mich umbringen?" "Entschuldigung", sagte er und klang nichts so, als würde er meinen, was er sagte. "Ich bin meiner Meinung nach nicht der Einzige, der ungebeten irgendwelche Räume betritt." "In Ordnung". Sera hob abwehrend die Hände. Nur nicht über den katastrophal verlaufenen Abend reden. Damit hatten sie beide ja schon Übung. "Ich nehme an, dies ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch?" Snape griff in die Tasche und hielt ihr dann ein Schreiben entgegen, das das typische Hogwarts-Siegel trug. Sera nahm es und blickte ihn skeptisch an. "Was ist das?" "Dumbledore hat mich nicht über den Inhalt informiert." Er wirkte so steif, dass es fast komisch war. Aber eben nur fast. "Es hat ihm genügt, mich zum Postboten zu bestellen." "Lieber Sie als eine Eule. Die ist nicht so unglaublich unterhaltsam", murmelte Sera giftig und öffnete das Schreiben. Liebe Miss Damaris! Ihre Fähigkeiten als Trainerin von Gryffindor sind nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Madame Hooch, eine hochgeschätzte Kraft, wird kommendes Schuljahr aus persönlichen Gründen nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen. Deshalb biete ich Ihnen zum 01.09. diesen Jahres die Stelle als Quidditch-Lehrerin an. Ich würde mich freuen, einen positiven Beschied von Ihnen zu erhalten. Mit freundlichen Grüße. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter. Sera erstarrte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. Ihr fassungsloser Gesichtausdruck brachte Severus dazu, sich zu erkundigen. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" "Dumbledore bietet mir eine Stelle an. Als Quidditch-Lehrerin", brachte sie hervor und vergaß, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht mit ihm unterhalten wollte. "Das ist. ." "Erfreulich", ergänzte Severus trocken. Sera blickte auf. Er meinte es tatsächlich ernst, das erkannte sie sofort. "Möchten Sie Dumbledore eine Antwort zukommen lassen oder begleiten Sie mich sofort?" Sera spielte für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, doch sie besann sich. Kaum war er wieder da, begann sie den Kopf zu verlieren. "Ich muss auf das Geschäft aufpassen." Sie ging hinter die Ladentheke, nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Umschlag und schrieb eine schnelle Antwort. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte sie, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er in der Nähe stand und sie beobachtete. Als sie fertig war und aufblickte, stand er direkt neben ihr. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, wie er sich bewegt hatte. "Hier." Sie gab ihm den Brief und kam nicht umhin, ihn voll anzusehen. Seine schwarzen Augen, die sonst gefühlskalt und höhnisch in die Welt blickten, wiesen jenen unbestimmbaren Ausdruck auf, den sie schon einige Mal bemerkt hatte - und von dem sie glaubte, dass er nur ihr vorbehalten war. Irgendwann nach ihrer Abreise hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie ihn vermisste. Mehr noch, dass jeder kurze Moment, den sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was zwischen ihnen falsch gelaufen sein könnte. Dass einen ungeheure Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen bestand, war nicht zu leugnen. Selbst er konnte das nicht übersehen haben. "Möchten Sie nicht auf eine Tasse Tee bleiben?" Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen sollen, aber "Ich kann nicht aufhören, an Sie zu denken" war vielleicht doch etwas zu direkt. Er schüttelte, wie erwartet, den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe noch ein paar Geschäfte zu tätigen." Severus steckte ihren Brief ein und für einen kleinen Moment hätte Sera schwören können, dass er doch gern geblieben wäre. "Eine Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express wird Ihnen zugesandt." "In Ordnung." Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie Boden gewinnen konnte. Da fiel es ihr ein. "Ach ja. Ich habe ja noch einen Wunsch übrig: es wäre schön, wenn Sie mich vom Zug abholen könnten." "Wenn ich Ihr Gepäck nicht tragen muss. ." Dann verschwand er so plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war. Sera lächelte. Immerhin ein Anfang.  
  
Die Tür zu ihrem Zugabteil öffnete sich und Hermine sah auf. Harry und Ron dösten vor sich hin, denn sie hatten die letzten Tage damit verbracht, das Haus der Weasleys auf Vordermann zu bringen. An verschiedenen Stellen hatte sich der Fuchsbau laut Rons Bericht im Stadium der Auflösung befunden und musste auf Muggel-Art repariert werden - mit Schweiß und Handarbeit. So gönnte Hermine ihren beiden besten Freunden die Ruhe und war selbst mit einem neuen, interessanten Buch beschäftigt, das sie sich von ihrem Wettgewinn im letzten Schuljahr gekauft hatte. Der Anblick des Neuankömmlings entlockte ihr jedoch einen Schrei. "Miss Damaris!" Harry und Ron fuhren hoch, blinzelten und grinsten dann breit. "Das ist eine Überraschung", sagte Harry begeistert. "Werden Sie uns wieder trainieren?" "Ja, ich habe dank Ihnen gutes Geld gemacht." Ron machte ein todernstes Gesicht, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. "Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind." "Hallo, Ihr drei", sagte Miss Damaris. "Ist hier noch Platz?" "Klar!" Hermine räumte ein paar ihrer Sachen beiseite und die Besucherin ließ sich nieder. Erfreut stellte Hermine fest, dass diese kaum noch Probleme mit ihrem Bein zu haben schien. "Also, was führt Sie wieder nach Hogwarts?" "Ich fürchte, ich muss Mr. Weasley enttäuschen. Ich komme nicht als Trainerin zurück." Rons Mundwinkel sanken bei dieser Ankündigung herunter. "Sondern als Lehrerin für Quidditch." Dieser Bekanntmachung folgte Stille. "Klasse", meinte Harry schließlich. "Das wird eine spannende Saison." Die Stunden vergingen. Die beiden Jungs sanken irgendwann wieder in ihren Dämmerschlaf zurück, doch Hermine war hellwach und unterhielt sich mit ihrer neuen Lehrerin über die Sommerferien. So erfuhr sie, dass Miss Damaris ältere Schwester mit einem Muggel verheiratet war und sie beide unerkannt unter Muggeln lebten. Hermine fühlte sich dieser Lebensweise sehr verbunden, da ihre beiden Eltern ebenfalls keine Magier waren und sie selbst in einem völlig "normalen" Umfeld aufwuchs. "Meine Schwester hatte nie irgendein musisches Talent", erklärte Miss Damaris. "Aber meine jüngste Nichte Jessica bezaubert bereits ihre Kindergärtnerinnen." Der Hogwarts-Express verlangsamte sich und Hermine sprang auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. "Endlich", meinte sie und versetzte Ron, der unwillig brummte und sich in seinem Sitz zusammenrollte, einen Stups. "Hogsmeade." Sie zog das Fenster hinunter und spähte hinaus. "Hagrid steht jedes Jahr hier, um die Erstklässler zu begrüßen", erklärte sie Miss Damaris, die diese Zeremonie noch nicht miterlebt hatte. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und drehte sich um. "Snape ist auch da." Sie sah, wie ein Lächeln über das Gesicht der neuen Lehrerin huschte und verstand sofort. "Er holt Sie ab, oder nicht?" erkundigte sie sich leise, um die Jungen nicht zu wecken. "Ich hatte noch einen Wunsch frei", lautete die schlichte Antwort. Die Bremsen des Zuges quietschten, ein spürbarer Ruck ging durch die Waggons. Die kleinen, gedrungenen Häuser des Dorfes zogen langsamer werdend an ihnen vorbei und schließlich hielt der Zug an. Miss Damaris erhob sich und zog ihre Robe glatt. Ron, Harry und Hermine taten es ihr gleich. Ron gähnte herzhaft. Zu viert verließen sie den Zug und begaben sich in das Getümmel auf dem Bahnsteig. Hermine blickte in die neugierigen, ängstlichen Gesichter der Erstklässler, und erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie selbst in Hogwarts angekommen und mit all den anderen von dem riesigen, bärtigen Hagrid empfangen worden war. Das war fünf Jahre her. Eine lange Zeit, in der sich vieles ändern konnte. Sie beobachtete, wie Snape sich seinen Weg durch die eilig zurückweichende Menge bahnte und vor Miss Damaris stehen blieb. Hermine machte sich nicht vor, Snape zu kennen. Eigentlich wusste niemand, was er genau dachte oder fühlte. Doch als er und Miss Damaris begannen, leise miteinander zu reden, bemerkte Hermine einige Details, die niemandem, der nicht genau hinsah, auffallen würden. Die Art, in der Snape seinen Kopf senkte, sprach von echtem Interesse an dem, was die deutlich kleinere Frau ihm zu sagen hatte. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandten, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und passte sich ihrem Tempo an. Sonst pflegte er andere Menschen hinter sich herlaufen zu lassen. Hermine grinste. Kleine Zeichen, aber deutliche. In der Ferne schimmerten die Türme von Hogwarts in der Abendsonne. Manche Dinge blieben, wie sie waren, aber manche änderten sich, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete. 


End file.
